Lady of Horse and Hunt
by mogirl97
Summary: Started out as some short stories about Bash and Kenna from different characters' perspectives, but they all kind of fit together to be one big story. Smidgen of Frary but mostly focused on Kenna and Bash
1. Chapter 1

Music filled the hall as couples danced through the evening. Kenna watched as Mary and Francis laughed and smiled, when they danced it seemed like they were truly able to be just a boy and just a girl, a stolen moment away from their responsibilities. She found herself scanning the hall for Bash. He usually wasn't much of a dancer but she hoped he might indulge her for at least one song. She was concerned when she couldn't find him and walked over to Greer to ask if she had seen him. Greer replied that she thought she saw him slip out onto the terrace a little bit ago. Kenna wondered at why he would leave without telling her.

As she walked out onto the terrace she saw him standing alone by the balcony. Walking up to him she slipped her arm around his waist and asked him what he was doing out here all alone.

"I didn't want to get in your way," he said.

"Get in my way?," Kenna questioned.

"There are plenty of nobleman who would be happy to offer you a dance and I didn't want to stand in your way of accepting," Bash replied.

Kenna pondered over his words. A few weeks ago she would have been more than happy to forget this marriage she was thrown into and dance the night away with men of the type she had hoped to marry. But lately she had begun to realize that Bash was truly the type of man she had wanted. He might not have a real title or a castle, but he was caring and brave and funny and smart. She wasn't ready to tell him yet, she didn't want to risk disappointment if his feelings weren't the same, but she might have fallen in love with him.

She looked back up to him and said, "I really was hoping for a dance with my husband, you know."

Bash looked surprised and began to mutter about how he wasn't really much of a dancer and it was okay she didn't need to feel obligated to him and she should go back inside and enjoy the merriment and- Kenna stood up on her toes and silenced him with a kiss.

"Everyone can dance," she said, "come on, we can hear the music from out here and then everyone can't see you if you're the exception to the rule." They both laughed as he accepted her hand and the two danced under the stars.

(Bash only stepped on her toes once)

**Super short, I know, but this was my first attempt at writing so hopefully you like it :) Kenna and Bash's relationship is interesting to me and we're in such the early stages of it that I thought it would be fun to write about them a bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that Kenna on a horse?" exclaimed Mary is she spotted Kenna and Bash riding while her and Francis strolled the grounds. The notion of Kenna going for an afternoon ride amused her as she had never shown much fondness for horses. Kenna was more of a luxurious carriage girl. Approaching the entrance to the stables she watched as Bash helped Kenna down from her horse and placed a kiss on her forehead. As Mary and Francis approached the couple she inquired as to what could possibly prompt Kenna to ride a horse simply for amusement.

Kenna replied with a shy smile,"I am the Lady of Horse and Hunt aren't I? It was about time I learned."

Mary noticed Bash's smile, one she hadn't seen in a while, as he reached for Kenna's hand. "She's certainly living up to her title. I don't know why she's never ridden much before, she's a natural."

Mary was pleased to see the two of them getting along at last, perhaps this marriage wouldn't be the disaster she feared. Perhaps Kenna could give Bash the love that he deserves but that she never could have offered with so much of her heart intertwined with Francis'.

As her and Francis watched Kenna and Bash walk hand in hand back to the castle she shared with him her hope for the couple.

"Even though I don't exactly agree with my Father's methods for putting them together, he may have made an unexpectedly good match without intending to," Francis replied.

"Well, in a way, he put us together too, so perhaps your father is quite the matchmaking expert," Mary said with a laugh.

**I liked doing this from Mary's perspective so I think I'll try to include some more from other character's perspectives. I don't think they ever mentioned anything about Kenna's dislike of horse riding on the show but I don't really imagine her as being a rider.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lola sat on a couch, hands on her swollen belly, as she watched Kenna select dresses and accessories from her wardrobe and place them in a trunk. She interjected her opinion every once in a while but mostly she enjoyed the chance to just sit quietly and relax after weeks of traveling on her wedding tour. Kenna had told her that morning that her and Bash we're planning to stay for a few weeks at the estate Catherine had gifted them. Their wedding hadn't exactly been the type that you conclude with a wedding tour, but they both agreed that some time away from court would be good. Henry was relentless in his aggressive pursuit of Kenna and it had only gotten worse with his dismissal of Penelope and increasing madness.

"Kenna, when I left for my trip you and Bash were barely speaking let alone planning romantic getaways, what changed?" Lola asked.

"I wouldn't exactly consider this a romantic getaway, more like an escape from Henry's grip," Kenna answered, "but that's not to say that things haven't improved greatly between Bash and I."

Lola pressed for more details and Kenna told her about their dance on the terrace, their afternoon horse rides, the shared smiles. "I think I love him Lola," Kenna said, "he's not what I wanted but at the same time he's everything I ever wanted. Does that make any sense?"

Lola understood, Julien might not have been the wealthy man she had thought him to be but after owning up to his duplicity and past mistakes, Lola knew that at the end of the day she had a devoted and caring husband. She also knew that Bash could be the same for Kenna and she was happy to see that the two of them were moving on from their past heartbreak.

"Have you shared your feelings with him yet?" Lola asked.

"No, I'm worried he's still hung up on Mary and I don't want to be disappointed. We haven't even consummated our marriage yet, you know," Kenna replied, blushing, "sorry, too much information."

Lola opened her mouth to reply, but shut it quickly when she noticed tears forming in Kenna's eyes.

"I wish I could go back to when we first arrived at court," Kenna continued, "I never would have gotten involved with Henry if I could have known where it's led me. I'm finding happiness in the marriage he's forced me into but I worry that all the scars and baggage I've brought into Bash and I's relationship because of my involvement with him will keep us from becoming more than just flirtatious friends."

"Oh Kenna, you have to forgive yourself. Mistakes have been made by everyone since we arrived here. Look at me, I'm carrying the evidence of mine around with me. But my mistake has also become a blessing and yours can too," Lola replied comfortingly, "I haven't been around much since your wedding, but I've seen the way Bash looks at you and Mary has too. She told me yesterday that you've brought a smile to his face she hasn't seen since before she choose Francis over him."

"Really?" Kenna asked, brushing tears off of her face.

"Really. Now how about you finish packing so I can go take a nap, carrying around another person all day is exhausting," Lola joked, happy to see Kenna's smile return.

"Do you think I'd be a good mother?" Kenna asked.

Lola responded, "of course you would, but that means you have some work to do on your trip..." Kenna just rolled her eyes as Lola laughed softly. She had hope for her friend's marriage, she truly did.

**After writing this I realized that the show has portrayed Greer and Kenna to be a lot closer in my opinion but I had already added so much context with Lola's baby that I decided to keep it as a conversation between Lola and Kenna. I wanted to lay some more foundation for Kenna's feelings before I continued on and hopefully this chapter did that. Thanks so much to those of you that reviewed, it's very encouraging :) I'll try to get at least one more chapter up this week. **


	4. Chapter 4

Bash looked out the window at the rain that was beginning to fall. Hopefully they would arrive at the estate before the roads became a muddy mess. Turning his focus back into the carriage he glanced over at Kenna, who had fallen asleep for most of the trip. A few months ago the thought that she would be his wife would never had even occurred to him. A few months ago he was engaged to a woman he loved and Kenna was... well, a special friend of his father's. Who could have imagined that they would be sitting here now, an unlikely pair, but a pair for life. It could be worse, really it could. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the feel of her lips on his. He couldn't deny that she was pretty, she was beautiful, but underneath her carefully presented surface he was still confused as to who she was. There were moments when she seemed so selfish and others where she was throwing herself into the lion's den for her queen. Moments when she seemed to resent his presence and moments where she reached for his hand as they walked. Although it seemed like lately she had begun to seek his company more often, they'd been married for almost two months now and he felt like he didn't know her much better than they day of their wedding. In truth he knew that it might be partially his fault. He knew that his heart still clung too strongly to Mary, _how could he let that go?_, but he knew that he needed to if he was to be the husband Kenna deserved. She had been treated as nothing but a plaything for so long. Her time at court may have stolen her innocence and forced her to put up a hard shell around her heart, but he sensed that it still beat softly underneath. He might not have wed her by choice but that heart was his to protect now. Kenna started to stir and it snapped him out of his reverie.

"Are we almost there?" she asked sleepily.

"Hopefully, it's starting to rain and these roads aren't exactly the best," he answered, "what exactly did Catherine tell you about this estate?"

"Just that it's nice but could use a little work, honestly that could mean anything coming from her," Kenna replied, "I'm a little suspicious as to why she was so willing to gift it to us, it's not exactly like we're high on her list of favorite people."

"Well you did her a pretty big favor. Thanks to you she no longer has to submit to the bean queen." Bash said.

"Good point," Kenna laughed.

A light and airy laugh, not the cynical one he was used to hearing. He supposed that was a part of her armor that maybe she was able to leave behind at court. Maybe this trip would help him to finally understand her, to break through the shell, and hopefully release the iron grip in his heart for Mary. The carriage rattled to a stop and he looked out the window at what was to eventually be their home. It wasn't huge, it wasn't in the greatest of condition, but it was there's-

"Oh my goodness the landscaping is atrocious and just look at all the broken shutters. I can't even imagine what the inside looks like!" Kenna exclaimed, "We'll definitely have to have some work done before I'm moving in permanently."

Bash sighed as he helped her out of the carriage, her taste for fine things clearly wasn't one of the things she left at court. But as her small hand fit into his and she pulled him forward, he figured it was something he would just have to learn to love.

** I feel like Bash's perspective is hard to write because out of all the characters, he's the one I don't really understand that well. Hopefully I did him justice though for those of you who do :) Obviously I'm diverting quite a bit from canon in this story for 2 reasons, 1) I'm trying to develop their relationship a little slower than they seem to be doing on the show and 2) what we saw on last night's episode is not exactly my kind of writing ;) Thanks again for all your lovely reviews, if you have a specific character you'd like me to do a pov from that I haven't done yet just let me know. I'm going to try and have another chapter up tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kenna woke up and startled at the presence of Bash's arm draped over her. When did they start sleeping so close together? Her movement woke Bash and he quickly retracted his arm.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Sorry for what?" Kenna asked as she rolled over to face him.

"For startling you. I just. I don't know-" Bash replied.

"It's alright," Kenna said, reaching for his hands, "I was just surprised that's all. You do remember that when we first married you slept on a chair and prior to that my sleeping arrangement often found me waking up to dead girls so really this is quite nice."

Bash's eyes widened and Kenna quickly remembered that Catherine had instructed her to keep Henry's more malicious sexual activities from becoming common knowledge.

"Umm forget about what I just said, the past is in the past right?"

"Right..." Bash responded, but by the look on his face Kenna wasn't too sure he would forget about it so quickly. She knew his anger had shifted towards his father and was not directed towards her anymore, but she still felt shame over what she had brought into her marriage. Then again, for all she knew he might still have Mary on his mind even as he laid by her side. They both had things they needed to move on from if they were going to ever be truly happy together.

"On a more pleasant note, I was able to talk with some craftsmen yesterday about the work that needs to be done on the house," Bash continued, "It will take a few months to bring it up to your standards before we can move in permanently, but thankfully most of the work that needs to be done is cosmetic and not structural. Catherine may not have gifted us the grandest estate, but it's well built."

They had been at the estate for a few days and Kenna had been compiling a list of things that she wanted fixed or changed. Fortunately, Catherine had kept the estate lightly staffed so they didn't need to hire anyone.

"That's wonderful Bash. There are things I'll miss at court, but there are also things I'll be relieved to leave behind." She'd miss Mary and Lola and Greer of course, but she wouldn't miss Henry and the painful memories that accompanied him. She wanted to be able to fully devote herself to her husband without the constant looming presence of the King, no matter how hard she tried to avoid him.

"Well the good news is that we won't be far enough away to keep your friends from visiting but far enough away to discourage unwelcome visitors," Bash responded, almost as if he'd read her thoughts.

Kenna watched Bash get up and walk over to the window. Her husband might lack in title and fortune but he was handsome for sure, she blinked and shook her head before he could turn and realize she was staring.

"It looks like finally pleasant weather this morning, this rain has been maddening," Bash commented, "would you like to go for a ride after breakfast?"

Kenna had never been overly fond of riding before marrying Bash, mostly stemming from a childhood of riding in posh carriages, but he had been a patient instructor and now she enjoyed going for long rides with him. Besides, she was the Lady of Horse and Hunt and even though the title itself held virtually no worldly worth, to her it symbolized the new life she had with Bash, so it only made sense for her to take up riding. "Of course," she answered.

"Why don't I see about getting some breakfast sent up then while you change," Bash replied as he walked over to the door.

Kenna nodded in response as she got out of bed and walked over to her trunks to get her riding clothes.

* * *

After riding for a while Bash stopped at a small stream to allow the horses to drink and rest for a bit. Kenna walked over to a rock and sat down, thankful for a chance to rest her legs. She knew Bash had stopped just as much for her as for the horses.

After making sure the horses were properly secured Bash walked over and joined her. She noticed that he had a thoughtful look on his face and it seemed like he had something to tell her, but she didn't want to press him. After a few minutes he turned to her and grabbing her hands said, "Kenna, I want to apologize first of all for how I misjudged you when we first wed. I thought you to be shallow and selfish and quite frankly the last person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I was angry and I directed it towards you when it should have been solely towards my father. I know you didn't want this any more than I did. I was wrong though. Since we've been married I've come to see you as someone who is loyal and caring and smart. Someone I'm proud to consider my wife. You've been mistreated and had your heart played with by my father and I can only hope to undo some of the damage he's done to you. I won't lie and say that my feelings for Mary are completely gone, but I'm ready to begin letting them go. "

Kenna didn't know what to say at first, she thought her heart might burst. How could she possibly have wanted anyone other than the man who sat beside her? She managed to breathe out a thank you before pulling him to her for a kiss. It wasn't their first kiss but it was different than all the others. Finally she know exactly where they stood in regards to one another, it wasn't true love... yet. But she knew she was falling fast and she could only hope he would too.

**Since this is a little later than I wanted to have this chapter up I made it a little longer :) As always thank you so much for your reviews, I enjoy reading your comments so much. **

**ScarletCourt- I'll be sure to do another chapter from Mary's POV once Bash and Kenna are back at the castle. I think I'll do one or two more chapters with them at the estate first though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick note on the timeline, this happens 3 days after the last chapter...**

"Tell me about your family Kenna." Bash said one evening while they were sitting by the fireplace in their room.

Kenna know that this question would eventually come and though talking about her family was painful for her, she felt like she could trust him now with her heart.

"Well, I was the firstborn and as a girl, a disappointment to my father. My mother spoiled me quite a bit to make up for my father's indifference to me and we were very close. After 7 years of struggling to conceive again my mother finally became pregnant with my brother Andrew. My mother and Andrew died in labor," Kenna said, tears filling her eyes.

Bash pulled her tighter to him and she rested her head on his shoulder before continuing.

"My father took his grief out on me, I could never be good enough for him. At first it was subtle verbal abuse but after he started drinking heavily to numb his pain he started hitting me," Kenna felt Bash grow rigid underneath her. She looked up to see anger in his eyes.

She continued speaking, "Getting the position as one of Mary's ladies probably saved my life and she doesn't even know."

"You never told Mary about this?" Bash asked.

Kenna shook her head, "She knows about my mother but you're the first person I've told everything. Anyway, I guess that's why I craved affection when I arrived at court, and the King was the first to provide it. Oh, there were plenty of boys who flirted with me, but the King made grand promises and displays that swept me off my feet. I thought he loved me because I didn't know what love was. Everything my mother had taught me about gentle, patient love had been erased with my father's fists. Seeing Henry spiral downward was like reliving a nightmare."

"Oh Kenna, I'm so sorry that you've had to carry this with you for so long alone," Bash replied gently.

"It's alright, there's nothing either of us can do about the past but we can move forward. You've been my knight in shining armor and I can't thank you enough," Kenna said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "My idea of love might be a little skewed but- I, I-"

"You don't have to say it yet," Bash interrupted her.

"But I do, you might not love me yet, but I love you," Kenna finished.

She looked into his eyes for his response and saw that the anger that had filled them before at hearing about her father had now softened. She wanted to hear her words reciprocated so badly, but only if they were genuine.

Bash leaned in to kiss her and said, "Kenna, you deserve all the love in the world."

It wasn't exactly a declaration of love but it was a promise she could cling to.

He picked her up and carried her over to their bed, in between kisses he asked, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

She appreciated his sensitivity to her past experiences but she was more than ready to forget. She wanted to make sure he was truly ready to forget his past as well. "Are you? I'm not Mary and I don't want you wishing I was. I want you to see me and only me, your wife."

"I will."

What transpired that evening was nothing like she had ever experienced with Henry, who she knew now only viewed her as a trophy to add to his vast collection. Bash made her feel like the only girl in the world, a treasure. When she finally fell asleep in Bash's arms she felt safe and loved.

* * *

2 Weeks Later...

"Do we have to go back?" Kenna asked sleepily with a frown.

Their three weeks at the estate had come to an end much too soon for Bash and apparently for Kenna as well. He knew they needed to go back to court for a while, living in a construction zone didn't appeal to him and he knew it certainly wouldn't appeal to Kenna.

"Just for a few months until the work is completed here, we'll be back before you know it," Bash told her.

He felt awful taking her back into the place that had caused her so much pain, especially after she had confided in him about so much, but they had strengthened their relationship while being here and he knew she trusted him with her safety.

"As much as I hate to leave you so early, I really need to go see about when our carriage will be ready. Since we did most of our packing last night we can get an early start and arrive at court before dark," Bash continued.

"Alright," Kenna sighed, pulling him in for one last kiss before he got up.

Bash pulled on some trousers and a shirt and walked down to the stables. On the way there he thought about how this trip had been everything he had hoped for on the way here. He finally understood Kenna and Mary had barely crossed his mind since being here. He wasn't sure the exact moment he had fallen for her but he was ready to be fully devoted to his wife. To love her as she had told him she loved him.

**Can you feel the love tonight? :) Hopefully this didn't feel too rushed. I was trying to progress their relationship without accelerating time too quickly. The next chapter will have Bash and Kenna returning the castle and it should be up tomorrow. Thank you, thank you, thank you for taking the time to read my story and an extra thank you to those who reviewed. Also, I don't think they mentioned anything about Kenna's family on the show so I took some creative liberties with her backstory. I felt like a rough childhood would help to explain her relationship with the King and spur on Bash's protective nature some more. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up before you read this chapter. I've upped my story rating to T because this chapter includes a slightly violent encounter between Kenna and the King and a flashback to Kenna's abusive childhood. Nothing too graphic (no rape) but I wanted to include a warning in case anyone is sensitive to such topics. If you feel like you shouldn't read this chapter, please don't. I'll include enough of a recap of what happened in the next chapter, without as many details so you can continue to follow the story. **

Mary was sitting at her dressing table preparing for bed when she heard the carriage approach. Francis had a late meeting with some visiting diplomats so Greer was sitting up with her until he was finished.

"That must be Kenna and Bash!" Mary exclaimed, "I'm so glad they're back; I've missed Kenna and I know Francis has missed Bash. As much as Francis enjoys my companionship, I'm not his brother. I will be sad when they move out for good."

"So Francis and Bash are on good terms again then?" Greer asked.

"It's taken time, but they're brothers, Francis loves Bash and was ready to forgive him. I feel awful for having helped to drive them apart in the first place," Mary answered before continuing, "I hope Kenna and Bash had a lovely trip. Lola told me that Kenna had confided in her before leaving about her feelings for Bash."

"Oh?" Greer questioned.

"I think that they will come to love each other if they haven't already," Mary responded hopefully.

Approaching footsteps signaled the arrival of Francis and Greer got up to leave. Francis walked in and confirmed that the carriage was Kenna and Bash's.

"They're tired from a day of traveling, they were hoping to arrive sooner but had some delays," Francis told them.

Greer bid them good evening and then slipped out. Mary asked Francis about his meetings while he got ready for bed but once he joined her under the covers their talk turned to Kenna and Bash.

"Bash told me that they would be here at court for several months while the house is being prepared for their permanent residence," Francis said.

"That's nice, I mean I'm glad they have a place of their own, but I'll miss them when they leave," Mary told him.

"They're only a day's trip away, we can visit them and they can visit us," Francis reassured her before blowing out the candle on the nightstand.

* * *

Kenna was on her way to see Mary the next morning when he saw her. Kenna heard him call her name and reluctantly turned in his direction.

"Kenna where have you been?" Henry questioned angrily.

"I've been away. With my husband," Kenna responded as calmly and evenly as she could despite the fact that she was scared. He had that look in his eye that made her want to run.

"Ah yes, how could I forget. Your husband, Master of something and something. You can't actually prefer his company over mine though. I suppose that's why you've come back to me," Henry replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm and malice. He pulled her to him forcefully and tried to kiss her.

She turned her face from him and bit out, "Actually, Your Grace, I very much prefer the company of my husband and I've only returned for a short period of time until our home is finished. I certainly have no intention of being with you ever again."

Kenna wasn't sure where this courage had come from, she had never openly defied the King in this way before.

Henry was livid and slapped her across her face, bringing back a paralyzing wave of memories. It was then that the tears began to flow, her strong wall crumbling as she sunk to the ground.

"I will not be spoken to like that! I am a sovereign King and what I want, I get. I never should have wasted my time on you, you silly, worthless girl. You are nothing but a stupid whore," Henry shouted, his rage intensifying. He continued to hurl insults as Kenna crouched on the ground, numb. Every memory of her father that Bash had been helping her to replace came flooding back. A particular memory stood out from the rest...

_She was nine and her maid Carolyn, was helping her dress for the day. Carolyn was the one bright light in her life at the time, she was quiet and gentle and a respite from her father. She told her every morning when she helped her dress that she was beautiful and smart and kind and that one day she would marry a prince and become a princess. Kenna clung on to Carolyn's words and dreams for her. That day, unbeknownst to them, her father stood out of sight in the doorway while Carolyn repeated her daily words for Kenna. Her father strode in and laughed, a cold, hard laugh._

_ "Kenna? My Kenna? Beautiful, smart, kind? Kenna is barely average looking, stupid, and a spoiled brat. A princess? Princesses are nothing but silly girls from made up stories. The closest she'll ever get to royalty would be as a mistress," he spat out. "What did I do to deserve this pitiful girl instead of a son I could love," he muttered under his breath. _

_Kenna didn't fully understand his words at the time, _What was a mistress? she wondered,_ but she never forgot them. She cried for hours that day and the next day Carolyn was gone. She overheard her father telling the cook that Carolyn filled Kenna's head with nonsense and that Kenna needed to learn to take care of herself. Maybe her father was right about her all along..._

The sound of footsteps running towards her snapped her back to the present. "Father what are you doing?!" Francis' voice reached her ears and she collapsed in relief.

* * *

When she opened her eyes a few moments later she saw Bash and Francis kneeling beside her, both with worried looks on their face.

Bash's body relaxed and he let out a deep breath when he saw her eyes open, "Kenna, my love, are you okay?"

_ My love_.

Kenna smiled at those words as much as she could manage in her state, worrying that it came across as a grimace, and nodded.

"You should probably take her to Nostradamus, who knows how long she was with Father before we found them. She's starting to bruise," Francis advised Bash.

"Kenna, I am so sorry for what happened. My Mother has been trying to keep the King to his chambers as much as possible in his current state, but he must have slipped out. We'll redouble our efforts to keep him from roaming around, I don't want you feeling unsafe here," Francis continued to her.

"Can you get her to Nostradamus by yourself?" Francis asked Bash, "Mary has a meeting with her advisers in a few minutes and she wanted me to be there."

"Of course, she's light," Bash responded.

Francis apologized one more time before leaving them.

"I'm going to lift you up, please tell me if I'm hurting you," Bash told her as he eased her into his arms.

She gasped in pain but adjusted herself so that he wasn't pressing on any of her bruises. She opened her mouth to tell Bash what had happened, but Bash quieted her. "We will talk about it later, but I don't want you getting yourself worked up, right now just relax."

She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest and breathing in his woodsy scent she felt safe again. His steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep and before she knew it she was lying on a pile of furs in Nostradamus' medical chambers.

**Next chapter will include: Protective Bash, Romance (good heavens, we need some lovin' after this chapter :), and more! Fingers crossed, it will be up either late this evening or (more likely) tomorrow morning. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I am having so much fun writing this story and knowing that people are enjoying it just makes me want to write more. I finally figured out how I can reply to your reviews individually (I'm new to this okay? :)) so I'm going to work on replying to some of your kind messages. **


	8. Chapter 8

"She will be fine, the bruises look worse than they actually are and nothing is wrong internally," Nostradamus confirmed with Bash.

Bash breathed a sigh of relief. Kenna had looked so small and frail crumpled on the ground, he was glad to know his father's blows hadn't caused the damage he originally had thought. But what of his words? When he and Francis found them, the King was yelling furiously at her. She was so vulnerable because of her past and he was concerned that her encounter with Henry had dug up painful memories they had been working on deeply burying during their trip. He chastised himself for bringing her back here. She trusted him to protect her and he had failed her not 24 hours after returning. They could have stayed somewhere else until the house was finished or-

Kenna's small hand reaching up to grab his arm broke him out of his thoughts, she had finally awoken. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what? I brought you back here, I let you go off alone, even when we found you it was Francis who was able to talk the King down out of his rage. I failed you," Bash replied bitterly.

"Bash, you mustn't think that way. We needed to come back here you know that and I shouldn't need a bodyguard to walk down the hallway. You couldn't have known he would come for me then. And just because Francis was the one to get Henry to calm down today doesn't mean you are incapable of rescuing me. You did that day in the throne room, remember? Besides, you're here now with me and I'm safe," Kenna said, reassuring him.

Bash nodded, he knew she was right, but his anger still burned white hot towards his father. He thought for sure he had lost her when he saw her curled up on the ground. If there was any doubt in his heart of whether or not he loved her it was erased in that moment.

"Bash, do I have to stay here? I'd really rather go back to our room, I'm feeling fine, truly," Kenna asked, her eyes pleading with him. He knew Nostradamus would want her here where he could watch over her but Bash couldn't deny her one request.

"Nostradamus," he called for his attention, "do you think it would be possible for Kenna to be moved to our room?"

Nostradamus sighed, "Normally, I wouldn't advise moving her, but I'm not interested in quarreling with you two. You'll just disregard whatever I say."

Bash heard Kenna stifle a laugh as he grinned, "Of course, asking was just a formality."

"Are you ready to go now m'lady?" Bash asked.

Kenna nodded and smiled up at him as he scooped her up gently. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he started walking back to their room.

* * *

When they got to their room, Bash set her down on their bed lightly. He took her shoes off and began to rub her feet. He didn't press her for details on what happened right away and she was grateful for a few minutes to gather her thoughts.

Finally he asked, "Kenna, my father might be completely and utterly out of his mind, but something had to have provoked him to lash out at you like that. What happened? He wasn't trying to get you back in his bed was he?"

"Well first he asked where I had been, I suppose no one informed him that we had been away. I told him and he assumed that since I was back, it must be because I was -umm - dissatisfied with you," looking down at him she saw that his eyebrows had risen at that. Continuing, she said "He grabbed me then and I tried my best to resist him. He wasn't exactly pleased when I told him that I greatly preferred your company over his. I've seen him angry before, but this was pure rage. I think he finally realized that I would never willingly return to him and it was partially his own fault. If he hadn't forced me to marry you, I would probably still be going to him. He slapped me and the next thing I knew I was on the ground."

Tears started to fill her eyes as she thought about the memories that accompanied Henry's words and blows. Bash noticed her distress and got up to sit beside her on the bed. She told him about her last day with Carolyn. About the hurtful words her father had spoken to her. "Hearing those words being echoed by the King, made me wonder if my father was right about me, I pretty much have fulfilled his expectations for me so far," Kenna finished before breaking down into sobs.

"Kenna, look at me," Bash told her quietly, "who's opinion do you value more? A father who shut you out, never took the time to know you, and didn't even want to love you? The King's, a man who saw you as nothing but a means to his own selfish indulgences? Or mine?"

She looked up at him through her tear filled lashes and whispered, "Yours."

"Okay, and since you know that I think you are beautiful," he placed a kiss on her forehead, "And smart," one on the tip of her nose, "And kind," he caught her mouth and she pulled him in for a deep kiss before he broke away and continued, "I forbid you to think anything less of yourself."

Kenna was once again rendered speechless by him. How did he always know the exact words she needed to hear? There was three words she still wanted to hear so badly though, "Bash, I don't want you to say it unless you truly mean it and I understand if you aren't there yet or if Mary still holds your heart or if-"

"Kenna," Bash interrupted her, "You're my wife, I love you. I wish you weren't hurt so I could show you how much I love you, but I promise I'll make up for it when your bruises fade. We don't want to be scolded by Nostradamus any more." Kenna smiled at his words, she wanted to say something in response, but her tiredness overtook her and she buried her head into his chest before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kenna awoke the next morning to Bash lightly tracing the bruises on her shoulder with his finger. When he noticed her eyes had opened he asked her how she was feeling.

"Sore, extremely sore. I feel like I've been run over by a carriage, but other than that I'm feeling quite lovely," she replied.

Bash laughed at her sarcasm and she smiled. She liked to hear his laugh, especially when it was her who was making him laugh.

"I doubt I'll be up for leaving bed today, but that doesn't mean you have to be cooped up here as well."

"But.."

"No buts, I'll be perfectly fine here and you get grumpy when you're stuck somewhere for too long," Kenna interrupted,"Besides, I'm sure my friends will come and see me at some point today so I won't be alone the whole time."

Bash finally agreed to get some fresh air, and after making sure she was comfortable, left in search of someone to spar with so he could release his anger.

After he left, Kenna thought back to their conversation last night. It had been a long time since someone told her they loved her. She probably hadn't heard the words since she was 9 years old and still under the care of Carolyn. Bash might have been right when he called her selfish those first few tumultuous days of their marriage. But only because if she didn't love herself, who would? Her selfishness was a layer of the armor she had constructed for herself to protect her heart from hardening completely and Bash was slowly pulling that armor away. She didn't need her armor when she had her knight.

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter and for all your reviews on the last chapter :) I thought it was finally time for Bash to tell her he loved her, nothing reveals your true feelings for someone quite like the thought of losing that person. **

**Next chapter will include: Brotherly bonding, girl talk, and more! I have a busy day today but the next chapter will be up by Saturday morning at the latest. **


	9. Chapter 9

"You're distracted," Francis said as he backed Bash into a corner again.

The two had been sparring for a while and it was clear to Francis that his brother's mind wasn't in the courtyard.

"How's Kenna?" he questioned.

"She'll be fine, she's mostly just sore. I'm mostly concerned that father will go after her again and there's nothing I'll be able to do about it," Bash said.

"I understand how you feel, he's threatened Mary too more than once," Francis replied, "he's angry because she hasn't gotten pregnant but mostly because at this point she probably won't be delivering him England in a neatly wrapped present."

Francis felt his brother's frustration at only being able to do so much for his wife.

"There has to be something we can do. He might be King but that doesn't mean he can bully our wives," Bash said angrily.

Francis wished there was something he could tell his brother but their father was the King and quite frankly he could do whatever he wanted to. However, that didn't mean he couldn't be persuaded...

"The only thing we can do is try and keep him occupied with other things so he doesn't come after Kenna again. Do you know where your mother is? Maybe we could arrange a little trip until your house is ready. My mother and I are pretty much taking care of all the important business so father's presence won't be missed for a few months," Francis proposed.

In truth he would be relieved to have his father out of the way for a while. Mary said that his father's words don't bother her but he didn't like to hear his wife be degraded to nothing but a means to an heir or country.

"The last I heard my mother was staying at her Paris home and I'm sure she'd be more than willing to host father. Who knows, maybe she can talk some sense into him that nobody else has been able to," Bash replied.

"It's settled then, my mother and I will try to feed him the idea of visiting Diane and hopefully his current lack of partners in bed will persuade him to go to her," Francis said. "You know we haven't exactly had much time to talk since you got back, how are things between you and Kenna?" Francis continued.

He hadn't lied when he said those months ago that he hoped Bash would find someone of his own who he loved and who loved him. This wasn't exactly the situation he had imagined for him, but he saw the concern in his eyes for Kenna. Perhaps Mary was right, maybe Bash had come to love his wife.

"She certainly not anyone I ever expected to love, but she's been quite successful at claiming my heart. She didn't have a real childhood and I think a lot of the things that I originally despised about her came from a life of putting her self-preservation first. She hasn't had anyone take care of her in a long time," Bash answered.

Francis smiled, he was glad to know his brother had found happiness in his marriage despite its rocky start. "Up for another bout?"

* * *

Kenna opened her eyes at the sound of knocking on the door. Mary and Greer walked in with concerned looks on their faces.

"Oh there is no reason to look like that, I'm not dying," Kenna told them.

"Kenna we were so worried about you though, when we came to see you in the infirmary you hadn't awoken yet. We thought you were dying," Greer replied.

Kenna appreciated her friends concern but she felt like everyone was overreacting. The real damage of the king's anger wasn't her bruised skin but her weakened emotional state and every time someone brought up the encounter it made things worse.

"Well, I'll be fine and there's no reason to dwell on it," Kenna told her friends, "I'm sure you'd much rather hear about my trip."

Greer and Mary nodded excitedly and leaned in. Kenna told her friends about how their stay at the estate had brought her and Bash closer.

"We're in love," she sighed, "I've never felt this way before and I certainly never thought it would be with Bash. I'm so glad we agreed to at least give our marriage a chance despite it not being what either of us originally wanted."

"Oh Kenna that's wonderful," Mary said, "All I ever wanted was happiness for the both of you and I'm glad you've found it in each other."

* * *

"Good news," Bash said as he walked in the door that evening.

"What?" Kenna asked.

"Francis has managed to convince father to pay an extended visit to my mother in Paris. Hopefully, he won't be back until our house is finished and we won't have to worry about him."

"I never thought I would be so grateful for Diane..." Kenna said.

Bash laughed and started to get ready for bed, "How was your day? Are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling much better actually, I should be able to get up and move around tomorrow. And my day was good, Greer and Mary came to visit soon after you left and were here for a few hours. Lola came later for a few moments but she's so close to giving birth and she can't stay out of her room for long."

Bash came over to the bed and sat beside her. Brushing a strand of hair out of her face, he said "Good, I'm glad you weren't by yourself all day. You know, you've been in those clothes for two days now. Would you like me to fetch a maid to help you change into something fresh?"

"Starting to smell am I?" Kenna joked, "I don't think I need a maid if you give me some help. I have a nightgown laid out on the top of that chest over there."

Bash looked uncertain for a second but then he got up and while he was fetching her gown Kenna eased herself out of bed carefully. She held on to the bed frame for support, she was still a little shaky from lying in bed for almost two whole days. Bash walked up behind her and unlaced her dress. He started to pull it off her and she heard him draw up a sharp breath.

"What?" she questioned jokingly, "It's not like you haven't seen my back before."

"It's not that, there is just a really bad bruise here," he said, gently running his finger along a spot on her lower back.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she reassured him.

She stepped out of her dress and underthings and then Bash slipped her nightgown over her head.

"Much better," she said, turning to give him a kiss before he helped her back into bed.

She thought about how strange it was, after the whirlwind that had been their marriage so far, that it felt perfectly comfortable and normal to have him help her with such an everyday task as changing into her nightgown. She remembered how Mary had told her that sometimes it was the simplest things that made her feel the closest to Francis. Reaching for Bash's hand she whispered "I love you," before falling asleep.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to try and have another chapter up tomorrow. I might accelerate time a little bit because I feel like the plot needs to get moving. How cute were Kenna and Bash in last nights episode? I loved the scene of them playing in the snow :)**

**For the reviewer who asked about translating this story into Chinese, I'm fine with it as long as I'm credited as the author :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't open your eyes until I say so," Bash said as he grabbed Kenna's hand, "I'll guide you along."

After months of waiting it was finally time to see their finished home. Bash had come out every couple weeks to check on the progress but he wanted the whole thing to be a surprise for her. Even though the months at court hadn't been very eventful after the first few days, she was relieved when Bash had told her it was time to pack her things for good. A home of their own was something she had looked forward to ever since she got a taste of what it could be like when they had stayed here before. Bash guided her up the front walk and then told her to open her eyes.

"Oh Bash it's like a completely different house!"

The chipped stones had been replaced, the landscaping was neatly groomed, the windows shone, and, her favorite part, there was an intertwined S and K made of brass on the door. She thought back to the tiles she had fought hard to have replaced in Henry's chambers, it seemed like another lifetime.

Bash opened the door and then turned to her with a smile, "Just wait until you see the inside."

Before she could respond he had hoisted her up and carried her through the doorway. She couldn't keep a huge grin off of her face, he was so excited to be taking her into their home. As he showed her each of the rooms on the first floor Kenna couldn't believe the changes that had been made. Everything was furnished to her tastes but with a nice touch of masculinity so Bash wouldn't feel out of place. As they passed by the entrance to the kitchens Kenna breathed in the delicious smells of food being prepared.

"I've instructed the servants to make an extra special meal for our first evening here," Bash told her.

Next, they went upstairs to see the bedrooms.

"I thought these two here would be perfect for visitors," Bash said while gesturing to two large rooms across the hall from each other.

They looked into the smaller rooms down the other wing and Kenna couldn't help but imagine them filled with children someday in the future. Bash didn't say anything but she hoped that maybe he was thinking the same. Finally it was time to see their suite. Bash opened the door and Kenna gasped. Striding across the room she came to the large balcony. The view was extraordinary; she could see out across their property to a large lake that the evening sun was reflecting brilliantly off of.

"Just imagine watching the sun rise and set from here!" Kenna told Bash excitedly.

"Sun rises? Are you ever up at sun rise?" Bash joked, knowing she wasn't overly fond of mornings.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll become a morning person just for a glimpse of the sun rising across the lake," Kenna responded with a smile.

She quickly realized that she had been so distracted by the view that she hadn't paid much attention to their actual room. This room hadn't been anywhere near able to be occupied when they had last been here, so they had stayed in one of the rooms that would now be for guests. Turning to take it all in though she instantly had a sense of finally being home.

"Bash, everything is perfect, thank you," Kenna said, pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm glad you like it, it's not exactly a castle-"

"But it's ours," Kenna interrupted him, "We could live in a tiny cottage and that would be home if you were there."

Bash raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Really?"

Kenna was a bit surprised herself that she said that, but when she really thought about it, she realized how much her attitude had changed. Before, she would have chosen a man based on what he could have offered her in terms of wealth and luxurious living. Now though, she realized that a devoted heart was way more valuable to her than anything else.

"Really," she replied confidently and stood up on her toes to kiss him.

She could feel his smile against her lips as he pulled her in closer and started to tug her dress off her shoulders before a sudden knock at the door broke them apart. A servant walked in and, realizing what she had interrupted, awkwardly announced that dinner was ready before quickly slipping out.

"I suppose it would be rude if we didn't show up for dinner since we're the only ones they've cooked for," Bash said.

Kenna laughed as she readjusted her dress and smoothed her hair. "Hey, you were the one who wanted an extra special dinner prepared."

"Well you were the one who had to look so lovely today," Bash replied with a smirk, as he grabbed her hand to walk down to dinner.

* * *

Dinner was delicious, Kenna could tell that the cooks had wanted to impress them and it certainly had worked. It was strange to have the whole dining room to themselves, but at the same time it was nice to be able to talk without competing over the noise of a dozen or so other conversations.

"Care for a walk outside before the sun goes down?" she asked Bash after they had finished. Bash nodded and got up. He offered her his arm and they walked out into the gardens.

"I forgot to show you these earlier anyway," he said.

After the gardens they walked down to the stables.

"There is some really nice trails to ride along here," Bash told her.

"You'll have to show me tomorrow on our morning ride," Kenna responded, "Perhaps we can even ride down by the lake?"

"I think we should be able to, the way looks pretty clear," Bash answered, looking out towards the lake they had seen from their bedroom.

They walked back up to the house when the sun began to slip below the horizon and Kenna said that she was ready to retire for the evening. When they got back to their rooms, Kenna noticed that a servant must have been by while they were at dinner because her trunks were unpacked and everything was arranged in her wardrobe and on her dressing table. She started to hunt for one of her nightgowns when she felt Bash's arms wrap around her waist.

"I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to," he said pressing his lips to her hair.

"Oh?" She replied innocently.

"Mhmm," he muttered as he placed kisses along her neck. She had a feeling she wouldn't need to worry about finding her nightgown that evening as Bash guided her slowly towards their bed.

* * *

The next morning Kenna rolled over and was confused to find an empty space where Bash had been lying.

"Bash?"

"Good morning," she heard him call from the balcony, "you're missing your sunrise."

She groaned and buried her head in the pillow. No, not even a pretty sunrise could make a morning person out of her.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! I thought it would be good to move time forward to when their house was ready. I have to do some boring writing for school :( but I'm going to hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow. **


	11. Chapter 11

Kenna was pacing through the gardens anxiously watching the sun set. Bash and some of his friends had been out on a hunting trip and they were supposed to have been back yesterday. She knew a million different harmless things could have delayed the men, but she was still worried.

"Lady Kenna?"

She whipped her head around at the sound of her name.

"Lady Kenna, would you like me to draw you a bath?" her servant asked.

"Yes Emilie, thank you," Kenna replied, knowing that there was no point in not going about her routine normally.

The men would or wouldn't return tonight whether or not she took a bath. She followed Emilie into the house and up to her bedroom. Kenna never thought she would consider a servant a friend, but Emilie had become a confidant in the time that she had worked for her. She couldn't replace Mary, Greer, and Lola, but she was sweet and offered good advice.

"Lady Kenna, is something bothering you?" Emilie asked while she prepared the bath, "You haven't eaten much all day and Camille said-"

"I'm fine Emilie," Kenna snapped.

Watching Emilie's face fall she instantly regretted it. Why was it so hard for her to accept the care and concern of others?

"I'm sorry Emilie, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just worried about Bash," Kenna apologized.

"All wives worry about their husbands coming home. I worry about mine everyday, but that doesn't mean we should go about sulking like we're already widows," Emilie said, "I'm sure the men were just having such good luck on their hunting that they decided to stay out a bit longer, they'll be home."

Kenna had never heard Emilie mention her husband before, she didn't even know she was married.

"Emilie, you've never told me about your husband before," Kenna replied.

Emilie proceeded to tell her that she had been married for two years but that a few months into their marriage her husband had been drafted to fight in the French army. She knew that as of last month he was still alive, but correspondence was limited.

"I just want him to come home so badly because even though we've been married for two years, we didn't really know each other very well before and now he's been away for so long I wonder if he'll even love me when he gets back," Emilie said tearfully.

Kenna was amazed at her friend's strength. If she had been in her situation she wouldn't want to leave her bed let alone work and take care of other people all day. And here she had been moping because her husband was a day late in coming home from a hunting trip.

"I'm sure he'll love you when he gets back, Emilie," Kenna reassured her.

Emilie came around to help her undress and said, "I hope so Lady Kenna, I hope so."

When she was ready for her bath she dismissed Emilie so she could be alone for a while. Sinking into the hot water she felt her worries start to dissolve. Bash was a good hunter, smart, resourceful. He had been up against much more dangerous circumstances and still come home. He wasn't fighting for his life like Emilie's husband, he would return to her.

She heard the door open behind her, "Emilie, it's okay, truly. I can bathe myself, I'll send for you when I'm finished."

But the footsteps that approached her were certainly not Emilie's delicate ones but rather her-

"Missed me?"

Bash.

Kenna was relieved at the sound of her husband's voice. He walked around the front of her bathtub so she could see him. He looked a little rougher than he probably should have been after a hunting trip, but he was here and alive.

"What took you so long?" Kenna asked.

Bash explained to her that one of the men had fallen from a tree and broken his leg. The accident had happened on their way home and had greatly delayed their progress. Kenna inquired as to whether or not the man would be okay and Bash told her that the doctor they had left him at had given a hopeful diagnosis.

"What about you, are you okay?" Kenna asked, noticing several scratches on his arms and back now that he had started to undress.

"Nothing but a few scratches, I'll be fine," Bash told her.

Kenna was still concerned but decided not to press the issue.

"Hunting was good though, the cooks were quite pleased with what I was able to bring back," Bash continued.

"I'm just glad you brought yourself back in one piece," Kenna responded.

Bash grinned and joined her in the bath.

"Bash! You're making the water filthy," Kenna complained.

But truthfully she couldn't care less as she washed his hair,_ oh how she loved to run her fingers through his hair_, and gently sponged off his chest and back, being careful around his scratches. When she was finished washing him and they had both dressed for bed, Emilie came and removed the bath water. Kenna watched her eyebrows raise at how dirty the water was but she just welcomed Bash back with a smile and left them alone.

* * *

The next morning as she laid in bed cuddled into Bash she thought about what Emilie had told her last night. She was fortunate to be waking up wrapped in her husband's arms and hoped that her friend would be able to one day do so as well. She knew Bash must be tired from his trip if he was sleeping later than her, but she hoped he might have energy to take her down to the lake today. She supposed she could have ridden down on her own while he was gone or had a servant accompany her, but the lakeside was their special place and she didn't want to go without Bash. After what felt like forever, she felt him stir underneath her.

"Finally! You've been sleeping forever," Kenna said.

"You're one to talk, I think this is the only time you've ever woken up before me," Bash replied.

Kenna laughed and asked if he was up for a ride down to the lake. Bash groaned and complained that he was sore from several days of riding but Kenna managed to convince him with some batting of her eyelashes and kisses. She spring up and sent Emilie down to the kitchens to retrieve their breakfast and request a picnic lunch while she got dressed in her riding clothes.

* * *

After lunch Bash laid next to Kenna on a blanket and watched the breeze ripple across the lake. He looked over and saw a content smile on her face and was glad he agreed to bring her here. He had been gone only a few days but he had missed that smile and the feel of her delicate hand resting in his.

"Bash? Do you think we could have Lola and Julien for a visit? We haven't seen Oliver in months and he has probably grown so much," Kenna asked.

"Do you think they're ready to travel?"

"It's not that far and Oliver is 6 months old now. We can at least invite them and they can decline if they're not up for the trip," Kenna replied, "besides, I'm eager to show Lola the house."

"Alright, send a letter when we get back and we'll see what they say."

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :) I wanted to give Kenna a girl friend at the estate that way she would have someone to talk to when she isn't with the other ladies, so that's why I introduced Emilie in this chapter. Next chapter is already written and will be up tomorrow morning. It includes lots of baby talk :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"I think he is going to have his father's hair. I was worried about that," Lola observed.

"Oh I don't think anyone will be suspicious, it's darker than Francis' and both you and Julien have curly hair as well," Greer reassured her, "It's been 6 months since his birth and I haven't heard anyone questioning who the baby's father is. They're too busy commenting on how adorable he is."

Lola smiled, Oliver was a source of joy to her and Julien was such a doting father to him that sometimes she forgot that he wasn't his actual father.

"Besides, a child's real father is the one who raises him. Not that Francis wouldn't have, but it's better this way," Greer continued.

Their conversation got cut short by the arrival of a servant bringing a letter for Lola.

"It's from Kenna," Lola announced.

Reading the letter quickly she was pleased to receive the invitation to visit Kenna and Bash's estate.

"She wishes for Julien, Oliver, and I to visit," she informed Greer.

* * *

Kenna ran to the window at the sound of an approaching carriage.

"They're here!" She told Emilie excitedly.

"Well why don't you come back over here so I can finish lacing you up. I don't think it would be appropriate for your dress to be falling off while you greet them," Emilie joked.

As soon as Emilie was finished Kenna ran down the stairs in a way that certainly wasn't ladylike but she couldn't help it. She hadn't realized how much she missed her friend until she was going to see her again. When she got outside she saw that Bash was already out there greeting them and servants were taking their things up to one of the guest rooms. Lola opened her arms and Kenna have her a big hug.

"You don't know how much I've missed you. I've been stuck here with no one but Bash to keep me company and it's been dreadful," Kenna joked.

"Oh yes, all alone with your beloved husband. Must be miserable. Would you like me to leave Oliver with you for a few weeks? You'll appreciate that alone time a lot more," Lola returned with a smile.

"Speaking of Oliver, where is the little guy?" Kenna asked.

Julien stepped forward and offered him to her to hold. Kenna looked down at one of the cutest babies she had ever laid eyes on. He had his mother's blue eyes and soft brown curls. She knew Lola had been worried that she would give birth to the spitting image of Francis but Oliver definitely looked more like his mother.

"Oh Lola, he's perfect. I can't believe how much he's grown since we were last together."

"Me too. Everyday he seems bigger than the last." Lola replied, beaming with pride.

Kenna couldn't help but imagine what her and Bash's children would look like. They hadn't exactly talked about having children yet, but she hoped having Oliver around for a while might bring up the subject between them. Kenna looked up and saw that Bash was showing Julien around the grounds a bit so she led Lola into the house and gave her the grand tour.

"Kenna, it's wonderful! So many empty rooms though..." Lola commented, trying to drop a hint.

"Well now you're here so that fills up one and-"

"Oh just admit it Kenna, you want children. Almost all women do. You've been married for over a year now and you and Bash have certainly come so far since you first asked me about whether or not I thought you would be a good mother," Lola interrupted.

"That's an understatement. But we haven't talked about children at all really. What if he doesn't want children? What if he thinks I'd be an awful mother? What if-"

"Just talk to him Kenna. You trust him. You know he loves you. Talk to him."

* * *

"Bash? Do you think I would be a good mother?" Kenna asked him suddenly that night while they were getting ready for bed.

"Is this your way of telling me you're pregnant," he joked.

"No, at least I don't think I am," she replied, "I was just wondering."

Bash thought about it for a moment. If she had asked him this question when they first married he would have had difficulty saying yes. How could someone who seemed so selfish be a good mother? However, the Kenna that he had come to know he felt would make an excellent mother. She was fiercely loyal, protective, and caring.

"Yes, Kenna. I think you would be a wonderful mother to whatever children we're blessed with."

He hadn't thought much about having children, but he saw the way his wife's eyes lit up around Oliver and he knew it wouldn't be long before she would want to start filling their empty bedrooms. The thought of having sons to take along hunting and daughters to teach how to ride horses was exciting... He thought back to when Mary had delivered Isabelle's baby. He had thought then that one day she might be having his children, but now he couldn't imagine anyone else but his beautiful wife standing before him as the mother of his children. She smiled and crossed over the room to hug him. He pulled her in close and started to unlace her corset.

Kenna looked up at him and he whispered in her ear, "You want babies, I'm just doing my part."

Kenna laughed and brought her lips up to his for a long kiss.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope you enjoyed! I know its a little shorter than the last few but I've been super busy with school. I'm working on the next chapter though and it will be extra long :) **


	13. Chapter 13

"Bash, what is that over there?" Kenna asked, bringing her horse to a stop.

"What?" Bash questioned, stopping his own horse.

"Right through there," Kenna pointed in the direction of an overgrown path, "It looks like there's a house back there."

Bash cleared the way for them along the path and they rode into what must have once been a small clearing but was now teeming with overgrown vegetation. Kenna's suspicion was confirmed though, there was a quaint cottage there.

"Hmm I don't remember there being a mention if this on the paperwork I looked over for the estate," Bash said.

"You actually looked over that paperwork?" Kenna asked skeptically.

"Umm okay so maybe I only briefly glanced over it," Bash replied, "important documents were never my thing. There's a reason Francis is going to be in charge of the country and not me."

Kenna wanted to make a comment about how he had come very close to letting Mary drag him into a life of endless papers, but decided against bringing up stuff that they were determined to keep in the past. She just laughed and walked towards the cottage. It was definitely in need of some work, but it was a nice size and she had the perfect idea for it.

* * *

"Be careful in there, I'm not sure how secure and stable everything is," Bash called to Kenna from the entryway.

What was he doing letting her go in there all alone? He slipped inside and went after her. The cottage was actually in pretty good shape on the inside compared to what things looked like on the outside and he didn't think it would need more than a few weeks of mostly cleaning and a bit of repairs to make it livable. Kenna had shared with him her idea of cleaning up the cottage and offering it to Lola and Julien. It was on their property but secluded enough that they wouldn't feel like constant guests. He understood Julien's position of not having much to offer a wife and wanted to help him in this. He knew there was a chance they wouldn't except, but at least they would end up with a nice house to use for guests or renters.

"Bash? How long do you think it would take to get things together?" Kenna called out.

_ Where was she?_

"It's pretty nice in here I would guess just a few weeks. Where are -"

Bash was cut off by the sound of a crash followed by Kenna's scream. A million possible scenarios raced through his mind of what could have happened as he called out for her and ran across the house.

"Bash.." He heard her small whimper and found her in the back bedroom.

A beam had fallen and trapped her inside the room. He saw that the shoulder of her dress was torn and there was blood everywhere. The beam must have hit her shoulder before she could get out of the way. He cursed himself for letting her off on her own as he pushed the beam out of place. He quickly walked over to her and inspected her shoulder. There was a lot of blood and some splinters of wood were imbedded into it, but the wound itself didn't look too deep. There was no way she was going to be able to ride back and he doubted his ability to bring her back on the back of his horse without causing further harm to her, but she needed medical attention quickly.

"Kenna, I'm going to need you to be the tough woman I know you are because this is not going to be a very comfortable ride," Bash told her gently.

He debated whether or not he should pull some of the pieces of wood out now or wait. He ripped away what still remained of the top of her dress and removed some of the bigger pieces if wood. He cringed at the obvious pain on Kenna's face. He hated to see her in pain, he would rather take the pain on himself than ever see her hurt.

"Okay, that's as much as I'm going to do for now. Do you want me to carry you out?" Bash asked wiping tears from her face.

Kenna nodded and he gently picked her up.

"You know, under different circumstances, you ripping my dress would have been hot," Kenna muttered as she blacked out in his arms.

* * *

The trip back to the estate seemed to drag on endlessly and he breathed a sigh of relief when it was finally in his sights. Approaching the house he called for Emilie, who was sweeping the front walk, and explained the situation to her. She ran to the kitchen to grab one of the older women who was experienced in helping with injuries. Lola came running out into the hall with Oliver when Bash carried Kenna up the stairs and gasped. Bash told her he would explain later as he brought Kenna into their room and laid her down.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Bash?"

"Yes?"

"Am I going to be okay?"

Bash looked over at her, the wound looked pretty bad but he had certainly seen worse. "You'll be okay, although I can't promise that there won't be a scar."

"Least of my worries," Kenna mumbled as her eyes closed again.

It was probably better that she was out while the wound was cleaned anyway. Bash looked up to see Emilie walk in with her friend from the kitchen. The older woman introduced herself as Margaux and Bash could tell as she gave orders to him and Emilie that she was a no nonsense woman. Bash helped Emilie sterilize tools in boiling water and other small tasks while Margaux started to remove the remaining wood shards. A grimace appeared on Kenna's face but her eyes remained closed and she was still. After all the wood was removed Margaux cleaned the wound and prepared for stitching. Bash watched as the woman's wrinkled hands delicately and expertly stitched up Kenna's shoulder.

"Scarring will be minimal. I've had more opportunities to practice this then I would have liked," Margaux told him.

"Thank you," Bash replied, "I don't know what we would have done without you."

Emilie piped up, "Yeah if I would have had to stitch her up she would never want to wear off the shoulder dresses again."

Margaux just nodded and left.

"She might not seem very warm but she's like a mother to me. She had to bury her husband and her only child, a daughter, and she is one of the strongest people I know," Emilie commented, "She adores Kenna too in her own quiet way. I think she reminds her of her daughter."

Bash wondered when Kenna had been spending time with the women and almost as if Emilie had read his mind she continued, "Kenna comes down to the kitchens almost every day and talks with the staff. Originally I thought it was just because she was bored, why would a highborn girl spend time with servants, but I think she's been without a mother for too long and the women who work here help to fill that hole for her. Well, I'll leave you two. If you need anything when she wakes up just let me know," Emilie said as she walked out the door.

* * *

Kenna woke up to a searing pain in her shoulder. It was all she could do not to scream. She frantically reached out to the side for Bash and grabbed his arm. His presence calmed her and she tried to remember everything that had happened over the past few hours. Her brain was a bit foggy but she remembered being in the cottage with Bash when something fell on her. After that she didn't remember much of anything but the fact that she was in her bed and no longer oozing blood had to be a good sign. But the pain, oh the pain, in her shoulder was awful. She ran her hand up and down Bash's arm to try and wake him up. Bash rolled over and opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been better," she mumbled, "What exactly happened? I don't remember much after something fell on me."

Bash filled her in on everything that had happened and she felt good knowing that Margaux had seen to fixing her up. Margaux had been cold towards her at first but she managed to wiggle her way into the older woman's heart and now she was the one Kenna sought out for motherly advice.

"Do you think the cottage can still be fixed up quickly? I really want to show it to Lola but not if it's a safety hazard," Kenna asked.

"Yes, I'll send for the craftsmen that worked on the estate and have them get to work," Bash replied, "But you have to consider that Lola and Julien might decline the offer, and I don't want you getting your hopes up prematurely."

"I know," Kenna reassured him before continuing a few minutes later, "This injury unfortunately gets in the way of the important task at hand."

"What's that?" Bash questioned.

"Making babies of course!" Kenna answered with a smile.

"Then I guess you'll just have to hurry up and heal," Bash responded with an equally big smile.

Kenna was happy to see him getting just as excited at the prospect of having children. She leaned over to give him a kiss but was stopped by the feeling of a thousand needles stabbing into her shoulder. She rolled back over with a sigh and Bash asked her if there was anything he could do for her to alleviate the pain.

"I don't think so, I'm just going to have to tough this one out," Kenna replied.

Bash pressed his lips gently to her shoulder and whispered into her skin, "I'm so sorry, I never should have let you go into the cottage alone."

Kenna threaded her fingers through his hair and reassured him that it wasn't his fault and that she should be more careful.

"Bash, do you think you could fetch me water and something to eat," she couldn't remember the last time she ate or drank and she could feel it in her stomach.

As Bash got up to see what he could get from the kitchen this early she felt her eyes slipping shut again with the weight of everything she had been through during the past few hours. She could sleep peacefully though knowing she was in the best of care.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! The purpose of this chapter was mostly to introduce Margaux because she is going to be important in the upcoming chapters for baby-related reasons :) Mary and Francis will also be making an appearance in the next chapter and since I'm home sick today I'll have lots of time to work on it. It should be up tomorrow morning, maybe this evening, you'll just have to wait and see :) Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your kind reviews, they definitely encourage me to keep working on this story. It's nice to know people are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Forgot to include this originally, but this chapter takes place two months after the last_**_ :)_

Mary walked as fast as she possibly could back to her chambers. It took everything in her not to break out in a full on run she was so ecstatic. She burst into her chambers where Francis was overseeing the servants packing their things to go visit Bash and Kenna.

"Could you just give Francis and I a moment alone?" Mary asked the servants. They curtsied and exited the room.

"Mary, what is it?" Francis asked walking over to here.

"Well, I went to see Nostradamus because I hadn't been feeling well and I wanted him to make sure I was okay before we traveled," Mary told him.

"And are you okay?" Francis questioned with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm more than okay," Mary said with a smile, "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

"Are you positive?" Kenna asked Margaux.

Margaux nodded and Kenna broke out into a huge smile. She saw a flicker of a smile pass across the woman's lips before returning to her usual expression.

"Oh wait until I tell Bash, he's going to be so excited. And Lola will be pleased that Oliver will have a playmate when they're a bit older. Mary and Francis will be here soon too for their visit. I'll be able to tell them that they are going to have a niece or nephew!"

"Be careful how you break the news to Mary and Francis, it's okay to be excited but be sensitive of Mary's inabilities to conceive thus far," Margaux advised, "While she probably won't say anything it will be a little upsetting that you're pregnant without as long of a marriage."

"Of course," Kenna replied solemnly.

"You're very early on in your pregnancy so you don't have to be too careful yet, but obviously riding and exploring unstable buildings should be avoided." Marguax continued, shooting a glance at the tiny scar on Kenna's shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am," Kenna replied with a smile.

* * *

Bash saw her running out of the house towards him and ran up to meet her.

"Kenna what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked folding her into his arms.

She looked up at him and he noticed that despite her tears there was a huge smile on her face.

"I don't know why I'm crying, I'm so happy!" Kenna replied, "Bash, you're going to be a father."

The meaning of her words hit him and he picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that are you okay?" Bash asked, quickly putting her down.

"Bash I'm pregnant, not dying," Kenna replied laughing.

* * *

_Three Days Later..._

"Kenna! They're here," Bash called from outside.

Kenna finished brushing her hair and went outside to join him on the front walk. She watched the carriage approach and was filled with excitement and nervousness. She was excited to see her friend and she knew Bash was looking forward to having Francis around for a few weeks. However, she was nervous to tell Mary she was pregnant with Margaux's words rattling around in her mind. The carriage slowed to a stop and Francis stepped out followed by Mary.

"Kenna! Bash!" Mary greeted them excitedly.

Kenna pulled Mary in for a big hug, it had been so long since they'd seen each other.

"Where's Lola and Julien?" Mary asked.

"I sent a servant out to the cottage to fetch them," Bash replied.

"Would you like to see the house?" Kenna asked. "Of course!" Mary said. Bash told her that he was going to take Francis down to the stables to make sure the carriage horses got settled but that they would join them in a few minutes. Kenna grabbed Mary's hand and took her through the bottom floor of the house.

* * *

Kenna could see the surprise on Mary's face when she walked into the kitchen and started introducing all the ladies who worked for them. It wasn't common to view the servants as friends but Kenna didn't really care what their status was. The older women filled the motherly role she had needed so badly for many years.

"We have three cooks and they keep us and the staff very well fed."

"Odete makes the best roast turkey you will ever taste and she has a beautiful singing voice."

"This is Margaux, don't let that stony face fool you, she's a sweetheart."

"Genevieve is teaching me to make pastries. I don't think I'll ever be quite as skilled as her but I'm learning right?"

Genevieve smiled and nodded. Kenna was surprised that Genevieve wasn't being her normal, chatty self but then she realized that none of these women had probably ever had a queen in their kitchen.

"Come along Mary, let me show you the guest room you and Francis will be staying in," Kenna said as she walked out of the kitchen.

She would have to tell the women later that they needn't be so intimidated by Mary.

"Kenna, I can't believe you have been cooking," Mary laughed.

"Why?" Kenna asked defensively.

"You've changed, but that's not a bad thing. I think it's lovely that you've befriended the women who work for you. And it's certainly not a bad thing to know how to cook," Mary replied as they walked up the stairs, "I learned a bit while I was at the convent but I haven't had any opportunities to practice in a long time."

"Lady Kenna?"

Kenna heard Emilie's voice from down the hall. "Emilie, come and meet Mary."

Emilie walked out of Kenna's room and sunk into a deep curtsy, "Your Grace, it's an honor to meet you."

Mary smiled and told her it was a pleasure to meet her as well. "Kenna has spoken very highly of you in her letters to me."

Emilie blushed at the praise.

"Emilie have Mary and Francis' things been unloaded into the guest chamber?"

"Yes, I oversaw things myself."

After showing Mary the upstairs rooms, Kenna and Mary went downstairs and sat in the parlor with their husbands while they waited for Lola and Julien to arrive.

"I'm so glad they were able to move into the cottage," Mary said, "We miss them at court but I'm sure they very much prefer having a home of their own."

"I'm pleased that they accepted our gift as well, I love having them nearby," Kenna replied before continuing jokingly, "Besides, I nearly sacrificed my arm for that cottage."

A few minutes later Lola and Julien walked in, Oliver in tow, and apologized for taking so long.

"Oliver had just gone down for a nap when the servant arrived announcing your arrival and we thought it best to let him sleep for a while before coming over," Lola told them.

After hugs were shared and Oliver was doted upon by everyone, a servant arrived to announce that dinner was ready. Emilie arrived a moment later and offered to watch Oliver while they ate and the group moved to the dining room.

* * *

"So everyone, Bash and I have some news to share," Kenna announced. She figured it was best to just get the news out there, but she was still racking her brain for a way to say it without coming off boastful.

Mary piped up, "Francis and I have news as well but you go first."

"No you should go first"

"Really it's okay, you go first."

Their banter continued and finally Francis and Bash interjected at the same time, "We're having a baby."

Both girls' eyes widened.

"You too?" Kenna asked.

"Yes, we just found out a few days ago."

"Oh Mary, that's wonderful."

Happy chatter filled the dining hall at the news;

_talk of baby showers..._

"Obviously we'll have to have a big event at court but I was thinking that maybe we could have another small one with just close friends for the two of us," Mary suggested.

_would they have girls or boys?..._

"I want a daughter as beautiful as her mother," Bash said.

"You'll have trouble keeping suitors away Bash," Lola joked.

"I want a beautiful daughter too," Francis said.

"Really? I thought you would want a son..." Mary asked.

"If there's anything I've learned from you and my mother, it is that queens can hold their own. But, I'll be happy with whatever we're blessed with." Francis reassured her.

Kenna wasn't sure what she wanted, she really would be perfectly happy with either. If it was a boy though, she hoped Bash would be okay with naming him Andrew to honor her brother and if it was a girl, Carolyn.

_and who would be the most overprotective father..._

"Definitely Francis," Mary said, reaching for Francis' hand.

"No way! Bash will be way more protective." Kenna protested.

Bash and Francis looked at each other and grinned. "I don't think anyone would want to mess with either of our daughters." Bash said.

"Oh so we're so sure they're going to be girls now are we?" Mary said.

"Most definitely." Francis said.

Julien commented, "Lola, I feel left out. I think we have work to do."

"Yeah right, you weren't the one who carried Oliver around for nine months. I'm not ready to do that again yet," Lola responded quickly with a laugh.

"Speaking of Oliver, I think someone's hungry," Emilie said as she walked into the room carrying a crying Oliver.

The couples shared a final round of congratulations and decided that it was a good time to go separate ways for the evening.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yes, I had to have a Frary baby too :) Thank you for all of your get well wishes yesterday, I'm feeling a lot better today. I wanted to have this chapter up last night but I was struggling with figuring out how to wrap it up; finally it all came together this morning. Thank you to whoever pointed out that we are in need of some Greer, I'll work on incorporating her into the story more. **


	15. Chapter 15

Laughter streamed out of the kitchen as Bash and Francis looked for their wives. They walked in to find Mary and Kenna, faces smeared with flour, standing at the counter with mixing bowls.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Francis asked.

"Baking a cake," Mary explained simply.

Bash knew that Kenna had taken an interest in baking lately and it looked like she had dragged Mary into her lesson for the day.

He walked up to Kenna and brushed a patch of flour off of her cheek, "Don't you think this is supposed to end up in the cake and not on your face?" He joked.

"I suppose we did make a bit of a mess," Kenna commented, "we are being supervised though."

"Although I think we're making it worse," Genevieve spoke up, "We were teasing them about how they're going to get all big and fat in a couple months, but some cake will help speed the process up."

"Which, started a flour fight over who was going to be the fattest," Kenna said with a laugh.

"You'll still be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, even if you're as fat as a cow," Bash said which earned him a slap across the chest.

The brothers stayed and chatted for a bit, but Kenna and Mary complained they were too distracting.

"Well I suppose we better leave you ladies to your baking then, we'll look forward to enjoying your cake after dinner... maybe," Francis said as he and Bash started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh and we almost forgot why we were looking for you two in the first place," Bash added.

"It wasn't just so you could see our beautiful faces?" Kenna interrupted with a smirk.

"Added bonus, but no, we wanted to see if you would join us for a trip down to the lake in," he paused to survey the mess in the kitchen, "perhaps an hour?"

Mary and Kenna enthusiastically agreed to their plan and got back to focusing on the task at hand.

"Don't worry, I made a backup earlier this morning in case this one ends up um, not so edible," Genevieve whispered to Bash on their way out.

* * *

Mary glanced over and saw Kenna napping with her head on Bash's chest. She envied the peaceful life Kenna had found here with Bash. Afternoons relaxing by the lakeside weren't a rare treat but something that could be done everyday. They didn't have duties or responsibilities to anyone but each other. When she looked at them she saw what she wished she could have with Francis and hoped that they don't take that for granted. She noticed Bash smile down at his wife and gently stroke her hair. Mary had wanted nothing more than for him to be able to move on from her and Kenna had clearly taken her place in his heart. She shouldn't have been surprised, she knew Kenna demanded an all or nothing kind of love from people. She turned to look over at Francis, "care for a walk?"

* * *

Kenna woke to discover that her and Bash were alone.

"Where did Mary and Francis go?" she asked.

"They went for a walk, I guess they thought we weren't very exciting company... or because you were snoring."

"I was not snoring," Kenna protested before she noticed the joking glint in Bash's eyes.

Oh his eyes. She could get lost in those eyes that were even more brilliant than the sun reflecting off of the lake. She had learned that his eyes gave away his emotions, his secrets. He could silently tell her he loved her from across a crowded room with his eyes. He betrayed his hidden fears with those eyes. He told her he was just joking about her snoring with those eyes.

"What?" Bash asked and she realized she had been staring for too long.

"Nothing, just looking at my husband," Kenna replied.

"Oh? And does m'lady like what she sees?" Bash questioned.

"Oh, I don't know... I suppose he's okay looking," Kenna said.

Bash raised his eyebrows, "Just okay?"

"Mhhmm, probably would be better like this," Kenna said pulling his shirt over his head.

She hoped Mary and Francis were a good distance away.

She ran her hands up and down Bash's chest, "Yes, I was right, much better."

Bash grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. "You do remember we aren't the only ones down here, right?" Bash whispered into her skin as he placed kisses along the scar on her shoulder.

"Oh really? I didn't even notice," Kenna replied as she moved herself into his lap and ran her hand along his cheek.

* * *

Mary and Francis were on their way back to where they had left Kenna and Bash when Francis abruptly stopped in front of her.

Turning to face her he said, "Let's go for another loop this way."

He reached for her hand and started to walk back the way they had come.

"What? I thought you said Kenna and Bash would probably want to be heading back for dinner soon?" Mary asked.

"I don't think Kenna and Bash will be going anywhere soon," Francis answered, trying to drop a subtle hint with his tone.

"Oh." Mary replied, a blush rising in her cheeks.

* * *

"I can't believe this cake actually turned out edible!" Kenna exclaimed as she lifted another forkful to her mouth.

Bash looked over her shoulder where Genevieve was cutting a slice for him. She winked at him, apparently Kenna and Mary still had some work to do before their deserts would be ready to serve. He decided to play along with Genevieve's ruse though and added his own compliments to the ladies.

"Maybe I should just hire you two for the cooking staff, give the other ladies some time off," Bash joked.

"I'd actually like to be able to take my wife home with me. And are you sure you'd be okay with your wife stuck in the kitchen all day where she can't join you down by the lakeside?" Francis asked him with a smirk.

Bash watched Kenna's eyes grow wide as saucers, perhaps they hadn't been as undetected as they'd thought.

Mary shot Francis a look before saying, "Lola said she'd like us to come out and see their house tomorrow."

Bash saw Kenna's obvious relief at the change of subject pass across her face, "Of course, it's a lovely ride out there too. It's unfortunate that we'll have to take a carriage, it's not quite the same."

Bash loved that Kenna had come to share his enthusiasm for riding. He remembered when he first started teaching her to ride, just a month or so after they were wed, and it felt like an eternity ago. It had been one of the first moments that he had felt a connection to her, seen her as something other than a silly girl that was forced upon him. Of course at the time he had hoped that they could just become friends, he could never have imagined then that he would love her.

"I'll arrange for the carriage to take us tomorrow after breakfast," Bash confirmed.

* * *

"You know, I thought we had frosted our cake pink..." Kenna muttered before falling asleep that night.

**Thanks for reading this chapter :) Sorry there was a bit more time than usual between updates, I had some things I needed to finish for a college class. But now I'm done with that and can focus more on this story, yeah! **


	16. Chapter 16

"Wake up sunshine," Kenna groaned and rolled over. Why was he waking her up?

"Kenna you have to get ready so we can eat breakfast, the carriage is going to be ready to take us to Lola and Julien's soon," Bash explained.

Kenna knew he was right but she was in a mood to be irrationally stubborn that morning, so she just ignored him and kept her eyes firmly shut.

Bash sighed dramatically, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to resort to drastic measures,"

He reached over to tickle her and Kenna writhed and giggled under the sheets like a little girl, "Okay, okay! I'm up! Why did you arrange for the carriage to pick us up so early? I need my beauty sleep."

"You got more than enough sleep beautiful, it's fairly late in the morning," Bash said as he walked over to pull the drapes aside, which let a flood of sunlight into the room, "Everyone else has been up for a while now."

"Oh really? Why didn't you wake me up sooner then?"

"Are you serious? I wasn't interested in risking my life," Bash joked.

Kenna laughed as she extracted herself from the covers and walked over to her wardrobe to pick out her outfit for day. She looked through her dresses and realized that she was going to need to acquire some new things once she started showing. She put a hand on her still flat stomach and smiled. Her thoughts wandered to holding her baby for the first time, the sound of little footsteps running through the house, watching Bash teach him or her to ride a horse, and reading stories before bed. She wished more than ever that her mother was still alive. She wondered if she would be proud of her. She wondered what her reaction would have been like when she told her she was pregnant. What advice she would have shared with her. She wiped the tears that had started to fall without her realizing and finally settled on a dress.

"Are you alright?" Bash asked when she turned around.

"Sorry, just thinking about my mother," Kenna replied, "She would have been a lovely grandmother. She would have loved you too."

Bash walked up to her a kissed her forehead, "Do you think of her often?"

"No, but little things remind me of her. Like Genevieve's strawberry tarts that are exactly like the ones she used to love. And my sapphire necklace which is one of the few things of hers I was able to get from my father before I left."

"I wish I could have gotten to meet her, if she was anything like you then she was one special lady," Bash smiled down at her.

* * *

"Oh Lola, it's so charming!" Mary exclaimed as Lola led them through the cottage.

"Thank you, I'm so very grateful to Bash and Kenna for allowing us to live here. I thought I would miss the luxuries that I had grown up with but honestly I think a simpler life suits me," Lola replied, bouncing Oliver on her hip, "Besides, I have a wonderful husband and this handsome, little guy. What more could I want?"

Seeing Lola with Oliver always brought a variety of feelings on Kenna. She was excited to have a child her and Bash could dote on, but at the same time nervous that she wouldn't be a good mother despite everyone's reassurances. Lola made being a mother look effortless, she hoped she could be even half as good of a mother as her friend. The ladies all moved into the parlor and sat down.

"Mary, how is Greer? We haven't heard from her in quite some time," Kenna asked.

"Well, it's actually a bit of a long story," Mary began. She told them how Francis had befriended Leith at Calais and gifted him with land and a title.

"So are they going to marry now?" Lola asked.

Mary continued to explain how Greer is quite torn over whether or not she should break her engagement with Lord Castleroy after all that he had done for her and her sisters, "Lord Castleroy has been away on business for a while and doesn't know about Leith's new found status and I think Greer would like to keep things that way until she can make a decision. I suppose she's afraid he might regret giving her control over the marriage contract."

"Poor Greer, perhaps we should have had her come and visit as well. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner, I miss her dearly. Some time away from court might help her to think things through without so much pressure," Kenna said, "I'll have a message delivered to her promptly. Oh and she doesn't know I'm pregnant yet either!"

* * *

"Alright men, it's time to talk about having a pregnant wife," Julien told Bash and Francis as they sat outside.

Bash and Francis looked at each other. What were they in for? Kenna could be a quite a sassy handful without being pregnant and he could only imagine what she would be like once her pregnancy progressed. Her ability to banter sarcastically and joke with him was one of the things he loved most about her though.

"They're going to be tired, cranky, fat, and adorable," Julien said, which elicited a laugh from both of the brothers. "I'm aware that you two are good husbands and probably don't need to hear this but I'm going to say it anyway. Be patient, rub their feet, wipe their tears when they cry about things that non-pregnant people don't cry about, tell them they're beautiful when they complain about feeling huge, let them steal all the covers at night, don't argue with them when they tell you for the 53rd time how they are totally positive that the baby will have your eyes even though you know that it will definitely have her's, and most off all be excited. In a few short months it will all be over and you'll be holding a baby and you'll forget about all the times they were cranky and you couldn't wait for them to not be pregnant. You'll forget it because it's all worth it when you hold your child for the first time."

Bash sat in stunned silence, it was times like this that he sometimes forgot that Julien wasn't even Oliver's real father. He hoped he could be the patient and loving husband and father that Julien was.

Francis broke the silence by asking worriedly, "What kinds of things is she going to cry about?"

* * *

Kenna could tell that Bash had something on his mind on their way home. She would have to ask him that evening when they were alone. When the carriage rattled to a stop at their home, Mary and Francis announced that they were going to take a walk before it got dark and headed towards the garden.

Kenna reached for Bash's hand as the walked up to the house, "Are you alright? You were very quiet on the way home."

Bash looked down at her, "Sorry, I was just thinking. Julien is a good father, isn't he?"

Kenna wasn't sure where Bash was going with this, "Yes, he certainly adores Oliver, but what does that have to do with you?"

"I just worry that I don't have fatherly instincts," Bash sighed.

"Oh Bash that's ridiculous, you're protective and caring. I've seen you with Charles and little Henry. You'll be a great father. Trust me, I know what a bad father is and you are nothing like my father," Kenna replied.

They had reached the door and before they could open it Emilie swung it open and stood there with an odd look on her face, "You have a visitor."

Kenna wondered who it could possibly be. She hadn't invited anyone and they didn't get many people just stopping by out here. Emilie led them into the parlor and Kenna's breath hitched in her throat. Sitting by the fire was someone she had hoped she would never cross paths with again.

"Kenna," he said as his cold eyes raking over her and Bash standing beside her. She squeezed Bash's hand hard, afraid she might collapse.

"Father," she managed to choke out.

**Oh no! Cliffhanger :) I thought we needed to bring some more drama into the story, and what better way than a crazy father? Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! In light of last week's episode, I'm obviously giving Julien and Lola a very different story. I really like both of them and wanted them to have a happier life. Also, Greer will be coming into the story soon too. I've already started on the next chapter so don't worry, I won't be leaving you in suspense for too long :) Thank you for all of your reviews, your positive comments are always encouraging. Also, to Haley regarding the question about baby showers. I'm pretty sure they didn't have them back then but I wanted an excuse to write a party ;) (The baby shower will be in an upcoming chapter) The extent of research that I did for this story was looking up a list of French names and pictures of 16th century French estates, so there is probably going to be some historical inaccuracies. Not that the show is completely historically accurate anyways :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Bash looked over at Kenna and saw fear brimming in her eyes. He moved closer to her and she leaned on him for support. What reason could her father have for showing up here?

"I went to court to see you but I was told I could find you here," Kenna's father addressed her.

Bash didn't like the way her father looked at her.

"Yes, I live here now with my husband Sebastian," Kenna answered him feebly.

"I see," he replied, shooting a disapproving look in Bash's direction.

It was taking every bit of self control he had to not lash out at this man. Remembering the nights that Kenna had spent crying into his shoulder because of the memories of her father's abuse, sent a course of anger ripping through his body.

"I don't exactly know how you came to be married to this... bastard," Kenna's father spat out, "But I'm here to tell you that I've begun to work on the annulment of your marriage so you can wed the man I've arranged for you back in Scotland. When I allowed you to go to France with the Queen it was under the assumption that you would find a noble husband, one that would increase my wealth. Instead you have failed me in achieving this one thing a daughter is even good for. I simply had to take things into my own hands. Lord Davenport is a very wealthy man and has agreed to a very lucrative business agreement with me. You were the bartering chip that finalized the deal."

Bash was horrified. How dare this man come into his home and attempt to take his wife from him. Kenna must have noticed his agitation because she began to rub circles on the back of his hand with her thumb to calm him down.

"Father, I have no intention of annulling my marriage to wed some disgusting old man I don't even know so that you can have more money to drink away," Kenna replied firmly.

Bash was proud of her for standing up to her father, but he didn't think the stubborn man would be so easily talked down. Kenna's father jumped up from where he was sitting and strode towards her.

His voice rose with every word, "You will do exactly what I say because I. Am. Your. Father."

He raised his hand and Bash quickly moved in front of her, "Sir, don't place a hand on my wife."

Kenna peeked out from behind him and spoke again, "Besides, I'm with child and I don't think Lord Davenport would like a wife who so clearly is without her virtue."

"Pregnant?! That's why you married this man so suddenly. You're just the whore I always thought you would be."

Bash knew that Kenna's father was losing control fast and he needed to get her out of the room.

"Actually father, I became pregnant after I was married. I married Sebastian willingly, not out of necessity for protecting my reputation. I love my husband. I'm not leaving him."

What? The lie about their wedding came out of Kenna so easily, Bash almost believed it himself. He could hear her voice starting to falter though, the boldness she had had earlier was starting to dissipate.

"My Kenna, marry a man with nothing. Willingly?" Kenna's father laugh incredulously.

Kenna opened her mouth to reply but her father continued. "I don't believe you. You'll be much happier with a wealthy man in a large chateau. A man who can give you everything you ever wanted."

Bash heard Kenna mutter softly, "except love" but if her father heard her he didn't acknowledge it, "I assure you that I will find some way to fix this little complication," he glanced at her stomach in disgust, "And we will be off for Scotland in a week's time."

With that, Kenna's father strode out of the room and yelled for a servant to fetch his carriage.

* * *

Kenna felt her last bit of strength dissolve and she collapsed into Bash's arms. How could this be happening? Bash held her close for a while and she breathed in his comforting and familiar smell before she spoke up, "He can't do this, right?"

She searched Bash's face for some kind of reassurance that her father's words carried no weight. That nothing could rip her from him. Her father was a powerful man... in Scotland. Her marriage had occurred in France which would hopefully cause some difficulties. Not to mention the difficulties that he would have with Lord Davenport when he learned she was pregnant. Her marriage to Bash was complication enough but a man as important as Lord Davenport wouldn't want to marry a woman pregnant with another man's child. Especially since it seemed her father was getting the better end of the deal, Lord Davenport wouldn't except anything less than the young virgin he was promised. Still, her father would be taking her away in a week if something wasn't done.

Bash cupped her cheeks, "He can't. He was just trying to frighten you. I won't allow my wife and child to be taken away from me."

She felt his grip on her tighten and she buried her head into his chest finally releasing the tears she had refused to shed in her father's presence.

* * *

The sound of the door opening startled Bash and he looked up to see Mary and Francis walk in.

"We heard yelling, is everything alright?" Mary asked.

Kenna lifted up her head and Bash saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She explained the situation to Mary and Francis who listened with stunned looks on their faces.

"Kenna, I promise he won't be able to do this. Annulments are a complicated business and if neither of the married persons are wanting of it, it won't happen," Francis reassured her.

Bash was grateful for his brother's knowledge of legal matters. Francis shot him a look though and Bash knew he had more to say to him in private.

"Mary, would you escort Kenna up to our room. I need to discuss something with Francis and I'll be right up," Bash said as he freed Kenna from his embrace.

Mary nodded and offered her hand to Kenna.

When they had gotten upstairs Francis spoke again, "Just because her father legally can't take her from you doesn't mean he won't try to do so."

Bash nodded, "We need to be careful. I doubt this Lord Davenport will still be willing to marry her since she's with child, but that doesn't mean her father won't try to find some other option... or punishment for costing him his business deal."

"What if you came back to court until this blows over? There's guards and I doubt her father would be so bold as to have her kidnapped out of the castle."

"It would be removing her from one threat and taking her back to another. She's upset, taking her back to where she would be at risk from father would- I can't do that to her."

"Okay, but at least let me send for some guards until the week is up and this whole thing hopefully blows over."

* * *

Bash walked in on Kenna crying again. He thanked Mary for sitting with her and bid her goodnight.

He went over to sit next to Kenna and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "There's no need to cry anymore, love. He's gone and you're safe," he paused before continuing, "that was smart of you to not tell him how our marriage truly came about."

"I didn't want to give him any more leverage he could use. Besides, how it began means nothing now. You are my husband. I'm bearing our child. I wouldn't leave you for anyone let alone a man who will see me as nothing but a plaything. My father doesn't know me at all."

Bash pressed his lips to her forehead, "No, he doesn't. And that's a shame, because you're a woman worth knowing."

Kenna looked up at him and smiled softly, "What did Francis have to say?"

Bash frowned, he didn't want to make her fearful but at the same time she should know what measures were going to be taken to ensure her safety. "Francis is sending for guards to keep watch here until the week is up and your father hopefully returns to Scotland, alone. While Francis is confident an annulment would never actually go through, we both fear your father might still try to take you."

Kenna nodded solemnly, "He's not used to being refused what he desires."

He watched her fiddle with her wedding ring. She had told him before that when she looked at it, it reminded her that he would always be looking out for her. He wouldn't let her down.

* * *

Kenna woke up curled up against Bash's side. He had his arm wrapped around her protectively and she felt safe. There was no way her father could take her away from him, from this. She was worried though. Her father had powerful friends, some whose power came more from what they were able to accomplish out from under the law, than their title. She felt Bash stir beside her and she peppered kisses along his jawline. He looked tired. Had he slept much at all last night? His eyes opened and he pulled her in for a kiss. She wished they could just stay here, tangled up together, all morning, and they might have if it hadn't been for a knock at the door.

"Lady Kenna? I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's a man here who's asking for you," Emilie's words made Kenna uneasy.

She had a feeling this visitor had something to do with her father's scheming.

"Tell him I'll be down in a few moments," Kenna instructed. She reluctantly got out of bed and started to dress.

"You're not going down there alone," Bash said as he helped her tie her sash.

Kenna sighed, "Come down a quarter of an hour after me, unless I'm screaming. It might be best for just me to see whoever this is."

"What? No."

Kenna turned to face him, "I'm a big girl, I'll be fine. It's obviously not my father, Emilie knows what he looks like and would have told me and no one is going to kidnap me in broad daylight off of my front stoop. It's probably just someone from the church, inquiring about the annulment."

"Okay, a quarter of an hour," Bash consented and gave her a kiss before she walked out of the room, a determined look set on her face.

* * *

Kenna took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. The man standing in the entryway was certainly not from the church, he was dressed like a nobleman, and when he turned around Kenna observed that he was young and quite handsome.

"Lady Kenna?" He inquired and she nodded, "I apologize for arriving at such an early hour."

He must have read the confusion on her face because he quickly back tracked, "Sorry, you obviously have no idea who I am. My name is Stewart Davenport."

**I told you I wouldn't leave you hanging for too long, yeah for 2 chapters in one day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tomorrow's chapter will reveal more about Lord Davenport and Kenna's father. As always thank you so much for your encouraging reviews, knowing that people are enjoying the story motivates me to keep writing :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Stewart. Davenport. Lord Davenport? Kenna thought for sure that the man her father would have arranged for her to marry would have been some foul, old man. This man didn't look much older than her and wow he was handsome. She shook her head quickly. _Bash_._ My husband_._ Already married_. Sorry Stewart, not going to happen.

"Look, Lord Davenport-"

"No please, call me Stewart," Lord Davenport interrupted.

"Okay... Stewart. I realize that my father sent you here to woo me into wanting to marry you but no matter how charming you are, I'm already married, and with child," Kenna continued.

The look that passed over Stewart's face confused her. Was it relief?

"Why that's wonderful!" he exclaimed.

_What?_

"Look Kenna, I'm not really in to the whole arranged marriage thing either. You're beautiful and I'm sure quite lovely but my father arranged this deal with your father as punishment for my relationship with one of our household servants," Stewart explained.

"So your not going to kidnap me and force me to marry you?" Kenna asked.

Stewart laughed, "No, actually I'm still planning on marrying Lena, despite my father's wishes, I just had to straighten out this whole debacle first. I wanted to arrive before your father, but unfortunately I had some delays. I apologize for any distress this situation has caused you, I'll be on my way now."

"No wait, Stewart. Why don't you stay for a bit, have something to eat before you get back on the road. I'd love to here about your Lena."

Stewart beamed and Kenna led him into the parlor.

* * *

Bash paced the length of their bedroom waiting for the quarter of an hour to be up. What was going on down there? He hadn't heard any screams or crashes or any other noise that would have sent him flying down the stairs but he still worried. Finally it was time to go down. He descended the stairs and heard... laughing? Who was this visitor? He walked into the parlor and saw Kenna laughing to a story a young man was telling quite animatedly.

He caught Kenna's eye and she spoke up, "Bash, come here. I want you to meet Lord, umm sorry, Stewart Davenport."

Lord Davenport? The man she was arranged to marry? Was here in their home? And she was smiling and laughing? Bash felt his stomach drop and he spun around and walked out of the room ignoring Kenna's confused pleas for him to come back. He walked outside and and kept walking towards the lake. The lake where he had spent so many special moments with her. She had promised him she wouldn't leave him for anyone, but perhaps that was before she had actually met this Lord Davenport. He was young and handsome and charming and she seemed to enjoy his presence. Maybe she had decided it would just be easier to go along with her father's plan. Was she even thinking of their child though? Did this Lord Davenport know she was with child? He couldn't believe it when he felt tears running down his face. He never cried, but the thought of her leaving him left him with a feeling of great sadness. He heard footsteps coming towards him but he didn't turn around.

"Sebastian! What is wrong with you? How could you be so rude to our guest?" Kenna yelled.

She got closer and spun him around to face her, "You just-" it was then that she noticed his tears, "Bash what's wrong?"

"We'll excuse me for not exactly being cordial to your betrothed. What happened to: I love my husband, I'll never leave him? Prince Charming just came in and swept you off your feet didn't he?"

He took a step back from her and she just stared at him.

After what felt like forever she spoke, "Bash. I'm not marrying Lord Davenport. Lord Davenport does not want to marry me," she paused before asking," Do you really think my love for you is that fickle?"

She had a pained expression on her face and Bash regretted the words he had spoken in his anger.

"What do you mean Lord Davenport does not want to marry you?" he asked.

She explained everything to him and he gathered her up in his arms.

"I meant what I said. I'll never leave you, for anyone," Kenna whispered.

"And I'll never let you go."

* * *

Bash apologized to Stewart and they bid him safe travels back to Scotland.

"I like him, he seems like a nice guy," Bash commented.

"When he's not trying to marry your wife?" Kenna joked.

Mary and Francis came downstairs then and Bash and Kenna explained what they had missed that morning.

"I don't even know how you two slept through all that," Kenna commented.

Mary and Francis looked at each other and smiled before Mary replied, "I have no idea."

"So this whole ordeal is over now?" Francis asked.

"I still worry that my father might try to punish me in some way for not going through with his plan, but I've got my brave knight to protect me," She answered and placed a hand on Bash's chest.

"And a few guards will be arriving this afternoon, at least for the week, we can't be too careful," Francis added.

Kenna sighed but she knew her brother-in-law was right.

* * *

_3 days later..._

Kenna felt Bash shift in the bed very early in the morning. She reached for him and asked him where he thought he was going.

"Kenna, Francis and I are going hunting today, remember? We'll be back this evening."

Kenna was irritated, wasn't it more important for him to be here with her while she might be in danger than out playing with his brother? She wanted to protest but then she remembered the guards standing watch outside the house and figured she would be fine.

"Have a nice time," she muttered before rolling back over to sleep.

It couldn't have been much more than an hour later when she heard footsteps approaching the bed, had Bash decided to stay with her? She lifted up her head to greet him and instantly her mouth was covered with a gloved hand. She was slung over the man's shoulder and despite her flailing arms and legs he maintained a tight grip on her. How had the guards allowed someone into the house? She felt a cool breeze and realized that the window was open. The man walked over to it and Kenna was horrified to realize that he intended to toss her out the window to another man waiting below. She whimpered thinking about her baby, there was no way this was going to be safe. The next thing she knew she was flying through the air and landing with a thud in the other man's arms. She tried to scream for help but it was no use, hands were over her mouth again. She was carried over and placed into a cart and the men stared taking her further and further from her home and everyone she loved. Tears started to slip down her face, as she started to recount last night. Had it been the last time she would ever kiss Bash, laugh with him, feel his skin brush up against hers? And what of their child? She closed her eyes in despair and waited to see where the men were taking her.

* * *

Emilie awoke and instantly felt that something was wrong. She quickly put on her dress and tied on an apron before heading to Kenna's room. Since Bash was out hunting with the Dauphin this morning, Kenna would probably still be sleeping. Nevertheless, Emilie felt like there was an odd stillness to the house and she couldn't shake her unease. It wasn't until she was standing on the bottom step of the stairwell that she realized why it was so quiet. The soft clangs of armor and booted footsteps of the guards that had stood watch over the house the past few days had grown silent.

She ran up the stairs and frantically knocked on Kenna's door, "Lady Kenna! Lady Kenna!"

The noise woke Mary who came out of her room with a concerned look on her face, "Emilie, what's wrong?"

Emilie pushed open the door to Kenna and Bash's bedroom and both her and Mary gasped. There was various signs of a struggle; sheets were strewn on the ground, a chair was pushed over, and the window was broken and open. Most concerning was an obvious lack of Kenna.

"Where were the guards when this happened?" Mary demanded furiously as she marched down the stairs.

"I don't know Your Grace. Although I noticed that I didn't hear their usual clamor this morning," Emilie answered.

The two women went out the front door and found the answer to their questions. All four of the guards were slumped over on the ground, blood streaming down their necks. Emilie had never seen such violence before and began to cry.

"Emilie, I'm going to need you to be strong like a Queen today," Mary said as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Kenna woke up to find herself in a small room that was dark and filthy. She heard men talking in a other room and strained her ears to hear them.

"Excellent work as always Cyrus." Her father's voice.

The man Cyrus replied but his voice was muffled and Kenna couldn't tell what he was saying. There was a jingle, coins being exchanged, and then the door to her room opened.

"What a pity a father has to pay for the safe return of his own daughter because she wouldn't come to him willingly."

Kenna struggled to find her voice, "It was a waste of money. Lord Davenport and I have already spoken and we are in agreement about our disdain of this arrangement."

Kenna thought she saw a flicker of surprise pass over her father's face before he continued, "Stop lying to me my dear. You've already told me too many lies. Like about your wedding for instance. Forced? At sword point? Is that what's considered willingly these days? I'm sure the baby is a lie as well. As for the matter of Lord Davenport, I assure you he is still very on board with the plan. Now stop with the lies and disrespect, I raised you better than this."

"You didn't raise me!" Kenna yelled furiously, "You don't see me as a child, you see me as a piece of property that can be traded for something better for yourself."

Kenna's father lunged forward and slapped Kenna, "Apparently I have not made myself clear. I don't want you speaking any more. We leave for Scotland tomorrow morning and then you will be married to Lord Davenport upon our arrival so I can be free of you at last."

Kenna was puzzled over his words. She wasn't sure what was going on anymore and she had lost the strength to try to figure it out. When her father left the room she looked down at her wedding ring. She removed it and secured it inside a secret pocket in her slip.

"Bash, please find me," she whispered.

**Oh no! It seems Kenna's in quite the predicament... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is in progress and should be up later this evening :) **


	19. Chapter 19

Mary was pacing frantically. There was no way they could wait until Bash and Francis returned that night to act. She couldn't ride off to find them because of her pregnancy- she thought about Kenna's baby. Prayed that Kenna wouldn't be treated roughly and that the baby would remain safe. The guards were dead and of no use to them. Reinforcements from court wouldn't arrive in time. The staff here were caring but not helpful in this kind of situation. Emilie. Maybe she could help?

"Emilie!" Mary called for the young girl who had been explaining the situation to the rest of the staff.

"Yes, Your Grace?" Emile replied as she came over.

"How are you at riding?" Mary asked.

"It's been a while but I used to ride a lot," Emilie answered with a confused look on her face.

"Excellent, do you think you could ride out and get Francis and Bash? I know which direction they went in."

"I would be honored to help Your Grace. It's awful just waiting around here."

* * *

Bash turned at the sound of rapidly approaching hoof beats. He was confused to see Emilie, and the look on her face made him uneasy.

"It's Kenna, she's gone."

* * *

On the breakneck ride back to the estate a million thoughts surged through Bash's mind. He chastised himself for leaving her when there was a potential for danger. He was angry at the guards who had allowed the men who took her to slip through them. He feared for Kenna and their baby. He wished this was all a nightmare and he would wake up to find her lying with her head on his chest. When the estate was in sight he saw Mary come running towards them. The three of them dismounted their horses and passed them off to the stable hands who took them to get a much needed drink.

Mary ran to Francis and he pulled her in close, "It's okay, we're here now. We'll bring her back."

Mary turned to him, "Bash, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for something that wasn't your fault. We need to focus on figuring out a plan," Bash replied, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

How would they even go about finding her? The person or persons who had taken her were obviously experts at their craft. They had managed to take down several members of the royal guard and leave without a trace. He remembered Kenna's fathers words then about leaving for Scotland at the end of the week.

"They're taking her to Scotland," he announced, "presumably by boat."

* * *

"Yes, there's a boat leaving for Scotland tomorrow, but it's completely booked sirs," the man explained to Francis and Bash.

They nodded at the man and walked out along the port.

"We're going to have to keep an eye on that outgoing ship. I have a feeling that's their plan for getting Kenna out," Francis said.

Bash agreed with him.

"We're going to bring her home safely Bash. No one can get away with kidnapping a member of the royal family," Francis reassured him.

The fact that Francis thought of Kenna as a part of the royal family despite his own questionable status as a member reminded Bash how grateful he was for his brother. He was truly sorry for the pain he had caused Francis and was glad that he had been willing to forgive him.

"Should we find somewhere to stay for the night?"

* * *

Bash and Francis were up long before the sun the next morning and set off to keep watch by the ship.

"What exactly are we going to do if we see her?" Bash asked.

"Dear brother, do not forget that I'm the Dauphin of France. I can make quite the scene if necessary," Francis answered with a smirk. "I know you probably just want to run in there and slice him to pieces but I think our best bet is to handle this as diplomatically as possible."

Bash sighed in frustration but knew his baby brother was right on this one. As the sun began to rise, the port grew busier and Bash worried Kenna might slip through their watch. After what seemed like forever he finally spotted a familiar silhouette in the crowd. She had her head bowed and was following her father through the crowd. Francis tensed beside him and Bash knew he must have spotted them too. Francis started to walk towards them and Bash followed.

"Do you have a plan?" Bash asked.

"Just get your wife, I'll handle father dearest."

When they were near enough, Francis called out, "Lady Kenna! We've been waiting eagerly for your arrival. Queen Mary will be pleased to see that you've had safe travels."

Kenna turned her head to them and once the original wave of relief and confusion passed over her face, went along with Francis story in stride, "Ahh yes Francis, my travels were a bit rocky but here I am, safe and in one piece."

People in the crowd had turned to look at the four of them gathered there. Bash understood what Francis was doing. Kenna's father couldn't make a move publicly against the Dauphin and someone associated with Queen Mary.

He strode forward to offer Kenna his arm and muttered softly to her father, "I never want to lay my eyes on you again unless you are being lowered into the grave. Understood?"

Rage coursed through Kenna's father's eyes but he knew he was defeated.

"Thank you for escorting Lady Kenna sir, have a good trip back to Scotland," Francis concluded and walked away, Bash and Kenna following behind.

* * *

"Kenna, my love, I'm so sorry," Bash apologized that night as his lips ghosted over the marks on her skin her father's hands had left.

"It's alright, you couldn't have known I would be snatched away. We had good protection, my father just knows the right people to get a job done well," Kenna reassured him.

He gently eased the tension out of her muscles that had been caused by her flight from the window, rough cart ride, and night spent on a cold hard floor; she could feel herself relaxing for the first time since she had first been grabbed from her bed.

"What amazes me was how little precautions he took to ensure you got on the boat. It was almost too easy to reclaim you," Bash said.

"I think he knew his plan was foiled at that point because I had informed him of Lord Davenport's visit. He probably wasn't willing to go through too much effort just to have me back in Scotland without someone to pawn me off to," Kenna explained, "Bash, I'm worried about the baby. I was thrown from a window. I don't think that's on Margaux's list of recommended activities for pregnant women."

He stroked her cheek and she looked into his eyes. Her own fears were reflected there. "You should see Margaux in the morning," Bash said with a frown.

"I will," Kenna replied solemnly.

"Kenna, you've been seen as a pawn, a bartering chip to too many people. You know that you're priceless to me, right?" Kenna's breath caught in her throat, he was the person who made her feel most valuable. She didn't know what to say so she just pulled him in for a kiss and hoped that that expressed her love and gratitude.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's up a little later than I had originally planned, I had to go back and rewrite part of it. Next chapter will finally include Greer :)**


	20. Chapter 20

"I think the baby will okay," Margaux said finally.

Kenna breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think you should stay in bed for a few days though, just to be safe."

"But Mary and Francis are leaving soon. I don't want to be stuck in bed for the rest of their visit," Kenna protested.

Margaux just gave her a look that Kenna knew not to argue with.

"Alright, off to bed I go."

"That's a good girl, I'll have some of your favorite tarts sent up."

When Kenna was almost out of the room Margaux spoke up again, "And Lady Kenna," Kenna turned to look at her, "I'm glad you're home safe. We were all quite worried about you."

Kenna smiled, the older women might be no nonsense, but she knew that she thought of her like a daughter.

_7 Months Later..._

"Do we have to invite her?" Kenna asked, her and Greer were addressing invitations for her and Mary's baby shower and she had gotten to a name she certainly hadn't included on the list.

"Kenna, she's my mother, the baby's grandchild. Besides, she hasn't seen the house yet and that's part of the reason for having this party," Bash explained.

"But she hates me," Kenna complained.

Bash circled around the table and put his hands on her shoulders, "She wasn't overly fond of you when you were unseating her position at court, but now you're her daughter in law. She's had time to get used to the idea of you. And besides, I love you, so she'll just have to love you too."

Kenna sighed but addressed the invitation. She hoped that Diane de Poitiers was not one to hold grudges.

"Greer do you have Mary's list?"

"Yes, she sent it along with me. There isn't many people on it, though. Most of the people she wanted to be there, you were already inviting. There's going to be an official party after their baby is born that will include all the noble guests."

Kenna nodded, both her and Mary had agreed that they wanted just a small gathering before the babies were born and Mary would be tied up with lots of visits to the royal heir.

Kenna raised her eyebrows at one of the names on the list, "She's inviting her mother? This is certainly going to be quite the get together. Diane de Poitiers, Catherine de Medici, and Marie de Guise all under one roof."

Thinking about all the grandmothers made Kenna sad that her own mother wouldn't be there, but then she thought of Odete, Genevieve, and Margaux. The three ladies had been sewing up baby clothes, sharing advice, and helping Kenna oversee the decorating of the nursery, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the baby. She would have to drag them out of the kitchens but she wanted them to be a part of the party.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so huge. This is going to be one big baby," Kenna complained that night while she was standing by her dressing mirror.

"You're not huge," Bash said.

Kenna turned around and shot him a look.

"Okay, so your belly is quite huge but you're still beautiful. And I'm just relieved to know there's a healthy baby inside. After your little adventure I thought we wouldn't make it to this point."

"Me too," Kenna smiled as she walked over to join him in bed. "Oh!"

"What?" Bash asked.

Kenna placed his hand over her stomach. "Feel that?"

Bash beamed as he felt their baby kicking. "Have you thought about names yet?" he asked.

Kenna had known from the beginning that if it was a boy she wanted it to be Andrew and if it was a girl, Carolyn. She shared that with Bash and he agreed.

They were quiet for a while before Bash spoke up, "Kenna, I know you're worried that my mother is going to stir up trouble but she's a reasonable woman. She'll leave the past in the past."

"But what if she doesn't? What if she still resents me?"

"I will stand by you," Bash promised taking her hand in his.

* * *

Twins? Kenna was still processing Margaux's words. "Are you positive?"

"Well it's hard to know for sure but I'm fairly positive."

"No wonder I'm so huge," Kenna commented.

She noticed a sad look on Margaux's face, "Are you okay, Margaux?"

"There are obviously more complications with twins. Childbirth is risky to begin with. I don't mean to scare you Lady Kenna, but we're going to have to take extra precautions. I have a friend who's a proper midwife and I will have her come help when the time comes." Margaux must have noticed the horrified look on Kenna's face because she quickly added, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. You'll be fine, you're healthy and young."

But Margaux's words did little to reassure Kenna and she went outside to look for Bash.

* * *

Bash saw Kenna approaching with tears in her eyes.

"Kenna?"

She just walked up to him and buried her head in his shoulder.

After a few minutes she looked up to him and said, "I'm having twins."

Bash was confused as to why that was such a sad thing, "Kenna, that's great! We can handle two kids at once just fine."

"If I don't die in childbirth," Kenna muttered.

_ Oh_. Bash hadn't even thought about that. He stroked her hair and did his best to comfort her, "What did Margaux say?"

"She's going to bring in a friend to help with the birth, she thinks I'll be okay though. Will you be there? To hold my hand?"

"Of course, where else would I be?" Bash replied.

* * *

"Mary and Francis are here!" Greer shouted from the downstairs.

Kenna and Bash broke apart from their kiss and Kenna quickly smoothed her hair and straightened Bash's shirt.

"Coming!" Kenna shouted.

"I'm looking forward to when I can stand closer than a foot away from you again," Bash muttered, which made Kenna laugh.

As anxious as she was about giving birth she was ready to be not so...round.

"Just a few more weeks," Kenna replied, giving Bash one last kiss.

They walked hand in hand down to the entryway to greet Mary and Francis.

* * *

After they had exchanged hellos, the brothers went outside to discuss some piece of court news and the ladies talk of course turned to their pregnancies.

"Mary, how are you feeling?"

"A bit tired but good. I'm ready for the baby to be here though. I feel fat as a cow."

"At least you're only having one..."

"What? Wait Kenna, are you having twins?"

"Margaux is fairly sure and believe me, there is no way it's just one baby in here," Kenna answered patting her stomach.

Kenna noticed the crinkle that Mary gets between her eyebrows when she's worried appear for a split second, but it was quickly replaced with a smile, "That's wonderful Kenna. Perhaps you'll have a girl and a boy, wouldn't that be lovely? Oh and Greer, it's good to see you again. I have some news for you about Leith that I'll share later."

Greer raised her eyebrows at that but just nodded.

"Mary, Greer come down to the kitchen with me. I want you to taste some of the foods the women have been preparing for tomorrow..."

* * *

"Oh Genevieve you have outdone yourself! These tarts are delicious. Thank you for putting in so much extra work to prepare the food for our party," Mary said after they had tasted everything the cooks had laid out for them.

"It's an honor Your Grace," Genevieve replied.

"So Mary, you said you had something to say about Leith," Greer prodded.

"Ah yes, he wanted me to inform you that he was hoping you'd decide whether or not you would marry him... soon," Mary replied.

Greer buried her head in her hands. It was clear to Kenna that her friend was very conflicted.

"I know it's not fair to either of them to keep things undecided. I mean Castleroy doesn't know, he's still away, but I haven't signed my marriage contract with him yet and I just can't say yes to Leith. If I was only thinking of myself, I would marry Leith, but I have to think of my sisters and what my marriage to Castleroy would offer them," Greer lamented.

"Greer, I know it seems like you'll never love Castleroy like you love Leith, but look at me. Was Bash my first choice or the person I thought was my true love? Absolutely not. But now, I couldn't be happier that Henry forced us together. I love him and can't imagine my life with anyone else. If you feel that Castleroy is the right choice, you can come to love him. Or if you feel that you can't possibly imagine a life without Leith than marry him," Kenna advised.

"Thanks Kenna real helpful, you basically just reminded me of why I can't decide. I think Castleroy is the right choice but I don't want to be without Leith. You're lucky, you didn't have to decide and it turned out great for you," Greer replied sadly.

Kenna had never quite realized how nice it was that she didn't have to make a choice of who she should marry, she just got stuck with Bash and it worked out perfectly.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long, I had so much trouble deciding if I wanted to do a time jump or where I wanted to go next with the plot. The next few chapters should be up a lot sooner :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Kenna had changed her outfit for the third time and Emilie was getting a bit annoyed, "What was wrong with the last one?"

"I'm sorry Emilie, I'm just nervous. This is my first time hosting a party and the guest list is certainly one that could lead to unwanted excitement," Kenna replied.

She looked in the mirror and decided that this dress would do, "Thank you for your help, I'm looking forward to when I can dress myself again. You'll be joining us at the party today, right?"

"Oh I don't know, I don't want to intrude. I'll probably just help the other servants."

Kenna took Emilie's hands in her own, "Emilie, your not just a servant. You're my friend."

"But I don't have anything to wear..."

Kenna thought that Emilie was about the same size as she was before she got pregnant. "I think I can help with that," Kenna said with a smile, walking over to her wardrobe.

She picked out a dress for Emilie and helped her with her hair.

"Oh Emilie! You look beautiful, I wish your husband could be here to see you," Kenna exclaimed.

"Thank you Lady Kenna, truly," Emilie spun around in front of the mirror and giggled, "I feel like a Princess! I've never worn such fine clothes before. If my husband was here I don't think he'd even recognize me. I got a letter from him the other day..."

"Oh?" Kenna inquired.

"He's coming home soon! He was one of the last ones kept back after the invasion of Calais but he just received his release."

Kenna was happy for her friend, but sad at the prospect of her leaving.

"Lady Kenna, do you think there's a chance you could employ him? I don't want to leave your service..."

Kenna was relieved, "I'll speak with Bash but I'm sure we can find something for him to do around here. Bash isn't exactly a businessman but Francis has been giving him advice for getting the most out of our land and I'm sure some extra help will be appreciated."

Finally, Kenna started to hear carriages arriving. _Let the party begin_, she thought.

* * *

Kenna was exhausted from greeting everyone and was searching out a place to sit down. She looked over and saw Diane sitting alone on a couch and thought that it was now or never to find out what their relationship would be like.

"Diane, I wanted to say..." Kenna said as she sat down.

Diane interrupted her, "If you're going to bring up past grievances, don't."

Kenna was shocked when Diane took her hands in her own. "Kenna, I admit that I wasn't pleased when I learned of your union to Sebastian, but I'm willing to accept the situation."

"Really?" Kenna asked skeptically.

"Yes," Diane replied.

Kenna breathed a sigh of relief, this had certainly gone a lot better than she had anticipated but there was still a nagging worry in the back of her mind that Diane had disregarded their past a little too easily.

Catherine clearly felt the same way as Kenna because she walked over to them and commented dryly, "Isn't this an interesting sight. Are we all one big happy family now?"

Diane looked at Catherine, "Kenna and I may have had some... tension, back at court. But I have no choice but to accept her now, just as you've had to accept Mary, because I can't get rid of her."

Catherine just pursed her lips and walked away to speak with someone else. Diane's last words made Kenna a bit uncomfortable so she decided mother-in-law, daughter bonding time was over.

"I have to go check on something, it was good talking to you," Kenna said quickly as she got up in search of someone else.

* * *

Bash went over to sit with his mother, "Why are you all alone?"

"Sebastian, I'm not exactly on good terms with anyone at this party," Diane replied, "I'm here for you."

"And Kenna," Bash added.

Diane sighed, "And Kenna. I honestly can't believe you're married to her. For one she slept with your father, and she's a silly, selfish girl."

"Mother I don't know if you were aware but I didn't exactly choose to marry her," Bash replied.

"Then why didn't you get out of it, surely you could have gotten an annulment under the circumstances-"

"Because I love her, Mother," Bash interrupted, "Kenna is not a silly, selfish girl. She is my wife and I need you to respect that."

"Does she make you happy?" Diane asked.

"Yes, mother she does. I've never been happier, because she loves me for who I am, not for my nonexistent title or riches," Bash replied.

Diane sighed, "All I ever wanted was the best for you Sebastian. But if this is what you want, then I will accept it."

"This is the best thing for me. You wanted a life and a woman for me that was not suited for me, I see that now. Please just be happy for me. I'm going to be a father soon," Bash pleaded.

"You will be a wonderful father Sebastian," Diane said, placing a hand on his face.

* * *

Kenna was talking to Greer when Bash approached her.

"May I steal my wife away for a few minutes, Bash asked Greer.

"Of course," Greer replied with a smile.

Bash reached for Kenna's hand and led her out back to the garden.

"What is it?" Kenna asked.

"Just needed some fresh air..."

They took a few turns around the garden before Kenna spoke up, "I saw you talking with your mother. I heard the word annulment."

Bash turned to face her, "Kenna, my mother is aware now of how I feel about you and she won't suggest such things again."

"Oh? And how do you feel about me?" Kenna asked with a smirk.

"Well if the fact that you're bearing our children isn't answer enough to your question..."

"Alright, alright," Kenna laughed, "I surely hope you spared your mother such details."

"Don't worry, I just told her that you are the love of my life and that I've never been happier," Bash said with a smile.

Kenna rested her head on his shoulder, "I suppose we should probably get back to the party, seeing as we are the hosts..."

* * *

When they walked back in, Genevieve came up and announced that they were going to cut the cake now. Kenna was excited, she knew Genevieve had been hard at work decorating the cake all morning but she hadn't been allowed to see it yet. Kenna gasped when the cake was brought out, it was beautiful. Intricately iced designs covered the whole thing and Kenna couldn't even imagine how laborious it must have been to complete. It was a cake fit for the Royal Court. While they ate Kenna watched people go up to Genevieve and compliment her work. She was beaming and blushing at the same time.

Catherine walked up to Kenna and commented, "I forgot about Genevieve. She really should have been brought to court, you're lucky she was included in my gift."

It made Kenna sad that Catherine thought of one of her cooks as nothing but an add on to their property. But then again, it wasn't that long ago that Kenna didn't see servants as more than just property either.

"Genevieve is a gift to me. She been helping a lot to prepare for the arrival of the babies and she's been teaching me to bake," Kenna replied.

"Oh that's lovely dear," Catherine said distractedly as she walked away.

* * *

Kenna was worn out from the party and was relieved when she was finally able to head to her chambers that evening. Diane was staying with them for the night and would leave for Paris in the morning, but everyone else had left and the house was finally quiet. She was getting ready to call Emilie up to help her undress when Bash came up behind her and started to unlace her dress.

"I'll help," Bash said, peppering her back and shoulders with kisses, "You're so beautiful."

Kenna sighed, when she had first started really showing she had felt uncomfortable undressed around him but he didn't even seem to see the flaws she saw in herself. When she had her nightgown on she slowly hobbled over to the bed.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to hold out much longer," Kenna said, "these babies are going to be early."

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Originally I was going to have some more drama at the baby shower but I discovered I'm not very good at writing that so I kept things relatively calm :) As always your feedback is appreciated because I use it to help shape the story. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, prepare for some babies maybe?**


	22. Chapter 22

Kenna woke up with a splitting pain in her abdomen. She cried out and it woke Bash.

"Kenna? Are you okay?"

"Get Margaux," she bit out.

She groaned and took a deep breath. Margaux had told her that the babies probably wouldn't come for another two weeks but there was no way this wasn't labor. After what felt like forever Bash finally came running back in with Margaux and Emilie in tow.

"Lady Kenna are you alright?" Margaux asked.

"I'm giving birth. Tonight." Kenna replied.

She watched panic flash over Margaux's face, "I need to summon the midwife-"

"There's no time Margaux. You can do it, I trust you."

"I will help too Margaux," Emilie added.

Margaux took a deep breath and then started to give instructions to Emilie. Bash moved to stand by Kenna and she grabbed his hand.

"Alright Kenna, you're definitely ready to push. Just take deep breaths," Margaux instructed.

After what felt like hours but was probably just a few minutes Margaux exclaimed, "One more push Kenna, you've got this."

Kenna crushed Bash's hand as she delivered the first baby.

"It's a girl!" Emilie said, "One more to go, you can do it."

Kenna watched as Emilie cleaned off the baby and wrapped her up. She was so tiny. After a few more minutes, Margaux was holding her baby boy.

"A boy and a girl. And both are miraculously healthy."

Kenna sighed with relief and felt tears of joy sliding down her cheeks. She released her iron grip on Bash's hand and apologized as he grimaced. Emilie handed over her babies and Kenna looked down at her children for the first time. They were adorable, both having their father's eyes and her olive skin.

"Hello Andrew, Hello Carolyn," she whispered.

She looked up at Bash and smiled a tired smile. A knock on the door startled her.

It opened to reveal Diane, "I heard screaming- Oh Kenna, are those my grandbabies?"

Diane walked towards the bed and looked down at the babies in Kenna's arms.

"What are their names?" Diane asked.

"The girl is Carolyn and the boy is Andrew," Kenna answered.

Diane reached out a hand to stroke both of their foreheads, "Beautiful."

"Alright everyone out, Mama and babies need to rest now," Margaux announced.

Bash started to protest but Margaux cut him off, "obviously you can stay."

Bash smiled, "Good, because you would have to drag me out of here."

Margaux rolled her eyes but Kenna saw a happy gleam in them. Once everyone had cleared out, Bash settled into bed with Kenna. After the babies were fed and content, Kenna asked Bash if he wanted to hold one.

Bash was a bit hesitant but Kenna insisted, "Hold your son Bash."

Finally he agreed and Kenna handed Andrew over.

"He's so small, I don't want to break him," Bash said.

"You won't break him," Kenna reassured him.

Watching Bash hold their son made her heart swell with joy.

She looked down at Carolyn in her arms and whispered, "I hope one day you find a man like your father..."

* * *

Kenna was sitting in bed with the babies that morning when Diane came to see her again.

"Kenna, before I leave I want to apologize. Yesterday, at the party I feel that I gave you the impression that I didn't think you were good enough for my son and that I would simply put up with the situation because I couldn't change it."

Kenna started to speak, "It's alright, I understand. You had gotten used to the idea if having a Queen for a daughter in law and instead you got me and-"

But Diane interrupted her, "And nothing. My son loves you dearly and it's obvious that you love him. I want to thank you for giving him this happy life you two have together. All I ever wanted for him was the best life possible. I thought it would be as King, with Mary, but it's clear now that what he has with you is better for him than that ever would have been."

Kenna wasn't sure how to respond so she just smiled and said, "Diane, would you like to hold your grandchildren?"

She gave her Andrew and then after a few minutes, Carolyn.

"How am I old enough to have grandchildren? It seems like just yesterday I was holding Sebastian like this," Diane remarked.

Kenna asked what Bash was like as a child and listened and laughed to story after story until Bash came to announce that Diane's carriage was ready.

"Ahh we'll have to continue this some other time, Paris is calling. Goodbye Andrew and Carolyn," Diane said, giving the babies one last kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Lola came to see Kenna that afternoon, "How are you feeling? I heard twins can be a bit rough. Oliver was exhausting enough, I can't imagine having two at once."

"I'm tired of course, but other than that I feel fine. And the babies are healthy which was what Margaux was worried about, seeing as they came a few weeks early."

"Yes I don't think Mary's due for almost another month," Greer added.

"I know, I was hoping they would be able to come out and see their little niece and nephew before she had her baby but they're quite busy," Kenna said.

"What does Bash think of being a father now?" Lola asked.

"Well, it hasn't been quite 24 hours yet but I think he's quite enamored with his children," Kenna said with a laugh, "We'll see how it is when they wake up in the middle of the night tonight screaming, he might wish he could sleep in one of the other rooms."

Lola laughed too, "Yes Julien was head over heels for Oliver from the moment he first held him, but I don't think he quite realized that babies are work too. The first night, Oliver had us up at least four times and Julien joked that he was jealous that another boy was demanding so much of my attention. It gets better though, you'll be relieved the first time you wake up and realize everyone slept through the whole night."

"Where is Bash anyway?" Greer asked.

"Emilie's husband, Benjamin, arrived an hour ago. He's showing him around the property," Kenna answered, "You should have seen Emilie earlier. She was a nervous mess about the whole thing, so I lent her another one of my dresses. I figured it was the least I could do, and I won't be wearing anything but nightgowns for a while anyway. I watched their reunion from the window and it was quite possibly one the cutest things I've ever seen. You could tell they were both a bit tentative, not knowing how they stood with each other after so much time apart. He took her hand gently and that was all the encouragement she needed to practically leap into his arms. I think he was stunned at first but the next thing I knew they both had huge grins on their face and were talking rapidly about who knows what."

"I'm so happy for Emilie, she's such a sweetheart," Greer said.

"She was a big help with my delivery last night since there wasn't time to summon Margaux's mid-wife friend," Kenna added.

Just then Oliver started to cry which set off a chain reaction of crying babies and the little gathering had to come to an end.

* * *

Bash smiled at the sight of his wife nestled into bed with their children. He tried to get ready for bed quietly but her eyes flickered open when he walked towards the bed.

"Can you put them in their bassinets?" Kenna asked. Bash laid the babies down and then returned to Kenna's side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired," she sighed.

"You mean you won't be up for a horse ride tomorrow?" Bash joked.

Kenna just rolled her eyes at him and he gave her a kiss.

"How did things go with my mother today?" Bash asked.

"Good, she told me some good stories about you," Kenna replied with a smirk.

"Oh? Like what?"

"I'm not sharing now, they might be useful later. Information I can hold against you about your misbehaviors," Kenna teased, "But your mother and I have parted on peaceful terms. I think seeing her grandchildren won her over."

"How could they not?" Bash said with a smile.

He extinguished the last candle and Kenna laid her head on his chest.

"Hey look! I can actually be close to you again. No more giant stomach," she commented.

"You better be careful, get too close and you're going to be pregnant again," Bash said jokingly.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope you enjoyed! I really wanted Diane and Kenna to have a good relationship in my story because even though we didn't get to know Diane very well on the show I think she would have just wanted Bash to be happy. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your kind reviews :)**


	23. Chapter 23

"Emilie! Have you seen my blue dress?" Kenna was trying to get things packed for their visit to court and a million things were going wrong. Andrew and Carolyn were screaming, she couldn't find any of the clothes she wanted to pack, and Bash was still going over things with Benjamin so he was no help. Sometimes she wished she had more servants and today was one of those days.

"I'm sorry m'lady I washed it for you yesterday, I'll bring it right up," Emilie called from downstairs.

Kenna took a deep breath and picked up Andrew and Carolyn.

"Shhh, it's alright. Mama's here. You're going to meet your cousin James tomorrow, and your Aunt Mary and Uncle Francis, oh and maybe Grandpa Henry, but probably not," Kenna shuddered at the thought of Henry touching her children.

Emilie walked in the door then, blue dress in hand, and started folding the things Kenna had laid out on her bed.

"Thanks for your help Emilie."

"Of course Lady Kenna. You've got more important things to tend too," Emilie replied, nodding at the babies in Kenna's arms.

Kenna smiled down at her children. They had grown so much in a month and she was grateful that they were both healthy and strong. Her and Emily chatted for a bit while Emilie added more of Kenna's things to her trunk. Emilie's husband, Benjamin, had returned home from war not long after the children were born and was assisting Bash with managing the estate.

"Do you and Benjamin hope to have children soon?" Kenna asked.

"We're certainly trying," Emilie replied, a blush rising in her cheeks.

After a few minutes Kenna heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, "Bash?"

Bash walked into the room and gave her a kiss. He scooped up Carolyn and asked how the packing was going.

"Well, seeing as you've been spending the morning with Benjamin instead of helping you might just be wearing that outfit the whole trip. And then you'll smell and you'll have to sleep out in the stables," Kenna joked.

"You would never!" Bash scoffed, "you would get lonely in that big bed all by yourself."

"Oh I don't know, so much room to stretch out..."

The sound of Emilie clearing her throat interrupted their banter, "I'm sorry, but do you mind if I go finish my own packing? I have all of your things and the children's packed Lady Kenna, you'll just have to add your things Sebastian."

Emilie was coming along with them on the trip to be an extra help with the children.

"Of course, thank you for all your help," Kenna replied, "Oh and Emilie, remember it's just Kenna."

"Sorry...Kenna," Emilie said with a smile as she exited the room.

* * *

The carriage rattled along and Kenna got more and more excited to be back at court. A few months ago the thought of being at court was terrifying but she couldn't wait to see little James and have Mary and Francis meet their niece and nephew for the first time. Mary had also written to tell her that Henry was confined to his bed now and wouldn't be a bother to her. She looked out the window to see Lola and Julien's carriage following close behind. Lola was newly pregnant again and with Greer's wedding to someone on the horizon, it wouldn't be too long before she might be having children. How far they had come since they were talking of first kisses and now they were passing around babies. She looked over at Bash holding Carolyn, who definitely looked most like him. While Andrew's eyes had started to darken, Carolyn's had stayed that intense color that reminded her so much of the clear, vibrant water of the lake. Nothing made Kenna smile wider than seeing Bash with their children. She often found herself daydreaming of him keeping a stern eye on suitors seeking Carolyn's hand, or of him taking Andrew on his first hunt. Any reservations that he had about whether or not he would be a good father, Kenna quickly dismissed. If he loved his children the same way he loved her, then she wasn't concerned.

* * *

Kenna, Lola, and Emilie walked into the courtyard and found Francis waiting for them.

"Mary sends her apologies that she couldn't be here to greet you. She's not feeling well today and the nurse instructed her to stay in bed."

"Oh no, is everything all right?" Lola asked.

"Nothing to worry about, she did just give birth a few weeks ago, the nurse thinks she's simply tired. She insists on caring for the baby herself, which is commendable, but it's hard when you're up several times a night and then have to put on your crown and be a Queen in the morning," Francis replied.

Kenna couldn't imagine being in Mary's position. She was exhausted enough taking care of Andrew and Carolyn and she didn't have a country to run as well. If she were Mary she'd probably be accepting whatever help she could... or not. She didn't think she could ever hand off her babies to be raised by a nurse or governess. Emilie and Margaux, and Bash of course, helped a lot but Kenna still liked to be the Mama in charge. Francis led them into the castle where they dispersed to their old rooms and Emilie was shown to a room nearby Kenna and Bash's.

"Wow, I never thought I would spend a night in French Court, let alone a week," Emilie mused as she ran her hands over the fine sheets.

"I'm glad Benjamin was willing to give you up for a week, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh you'd be fine, but I'm happy to get to help," Emilie replied with a smile.

Kenna was heading back to her own room when she heard footsteps running towards her.

She turned to see Greer calling her name, "Kenna! I didn't know you had already arrived. Ooh where are those babies? I haven't seen them in forever."

"Greer, it's only been a month since you left my house."

"A month is practically forever when it comes to babies!" Kenna laughed and led her into her room.

She handed Greer Carolyn and picked up Andrew. The ladies had spent a few minutes catching up when Lola walked in with Oliver on her hip, "Greer! It's lovely to see you again. Have you made any important decisions lately?..."

"Yes. I have in fact," she pulled a piece of paper out of her dress, "Lord Castleroy is coming back in three days and I'll be giving him this, our signed marriage contract."

Kenna noticed a bit of sadness in Greer's voice, "And you're happy with your choice?"

"I couldn't debate it any more. As much as I thought I couldn't be with anyone but Leith, I have to think of more than just myself. And honestly I think the fact that I've missed Lord Castleroy while he's been away must mean I've at least developed fondness for him. Love can come in time."

"Well we wish you all the happiness in your marriage. Who knows? Maybe it won't be long until we're fawning over your baby."

* * *

"How is Mary feeling?" Bash asked Francis.

"As best as can be expected for someone who is trying to be a mother and run a country. I'm doing a lot for her but she still insists on putting on the crown and doing her duty," Francis replied.

"We may have married the two most stubborn women in Scotland," Bash said which elicited a laugh from Francis.

"How's Kenna doing?"

"Wonderfully. I don't know why she had any worries about being a good mother. She's so nurturing and caring. Of course everyone is a bit tired, but Andrew and Carolyn are starting to actually sleep at night a lot more now," Bash answered.

Nothing made him happier than seeing Kenna with their children.

"You know, I never would have imagined us having this conversation when I stood at your wedding," Francis said.

"Believe me, neither did I. I thought I would at the very least come to tolerate her. The thought of starting a family with her never crossed my mind when we were first married." Bash was always amazed at how his relationship with Kenna had grown. They were not the same two people who had stood across from each other in the throne room that night that had sealed their future together. Francis went on to update him on their father's declining mental health before a servant crossed over to them and told Francis that Mary was requesting him.

"See you at tonight's feast brother!" Francis called out as he hurried after the servant.

* * *

Kenna looked up as Francis walked into Mary's chambers.

"Oh Francis he's perfect," she said looking down at James in her arms. James had his mother's chocolate eyes and a few wisps of fair hair that Mary told her she hoped grew into Francis' curls.

"But he's not a girl," she joked, remembering how the brothers had said that they were positive that they were both having daughters.

"Oh well, there's always next time," he replied with a smile, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for Mary's hand, "We can't all just have both at once. Where is my niece and nephew anyway?"

"Sleeping. Emilie is sitting with them while I came to see Mary and James. Don't worry, I'll make sure they get to meet their Aunt and Uncle once they're awake," Kenna answered. She could sense that Mary wanted some time alone with Francis so she stood up to leave, "Well I better go find Bash and then start getting ready for tonight's feast. See you later." She handed James to Francis and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Emilie? Why aren't you with the children," Kenna asked when she bumped into Emilie on her way back to her room.

"Sebastian is with them now," Emilie replied, "He told me to go back to my room and rest since I'll be watching them during the feast."

"Oh alright," Kenna said waking past her. She gently opened the door to their room and smiled at the sight before her. Bash was lying on the bed asleep with both children curled up on his chest. She went about picking a dress for the feast as quietly as possible so as not to disturb them. She then went and sat in the chair next to the bed and worked on her embroidery until Emilie's soft knock on the door signaled it was time to get ready for the feast. Bash stirred on the bed and Kenna got up to take Andrew and Carolyn, "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Uhuh," Bash replied groggily.

"It's time to get ready for the feast," Kenna said as she laid the children back down in their bassinets.

"Did you pick out what dress you'd like to wear Lad- Kenna?" Emilie asked.

"Yes, the green lace one. I'm going to need your help, the clasps are tricky and sleepyhead over there won't be any help," Kenna said, glancing over to where Bash had fallen back asleep. She walked over to the bed and started placing kisses all over his face, "You have to wake up or I'm going to have to enter the feast all by myself and men will think that I'm available."

That got Bash to sit up quickly and Kenna laughed as she walked over to Emilie to begin dressing.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I took a break to work on my Frary oneshot while I figured out what direction I wanted to go with this story. The feast will be in the next chapter :) I'd also like to point out that I know almost nothing about how noble children were raised in this time period so that aspect might not be super historically accurate. **


	24. Chapter 24

Kenna looked down the long table at the feast that night. Lola and Julien were talking to someone she had never seen before. Catherine was sitting at the head of the table with Mary and Francis who were conversing with a diplomat. The three of them were doing their best to fill the King's role in his absence and keep down suspicions about his mental state. Bash was listening to some nobleman talk about a recent hunting trip. That conversation bored her after about a minute. She turned to the young lady beside her, a duke's sister, she was informed earlier, and attempted to start a conversation.

"Is Pierre your only sibling? um-"

"Elaine," she introduced herself, "Ah, no I also have an older sister. I don't see Anna very often though because she lives with her husband in Spain. All settled down and pregnant with her second child. She can still be fun sometimes though. What about you? Any siblings?"

"No, no siblings," Kenna answered. How she had wished when she was younger that she had a sister to talk to or a brother to protect her from father. She envied Bash's relationship with his siblings despite their differences in status.

Elaine leaned in and whispered, "Your husband is very handsome, no? You got quite fortunate with him."

Kenna wasn't sure how to respond, but Elaine just winked and smiled.

"I'll probably have to marry some ugly, old man who my father picks for me because it's a good business deal. I'd rather marry someone my own age, someone handsome. I mean sure I like jewels and pretty houses but I also want a husband who's more than just a wealthy benefactor for my father. Why can't I have someone who's rich and young and handsome? Oh and not dreadfully boring. I've met plenty of men I would be perfectly happy with, but every one has been not a good business connection, not from the right family, etc etc. Father only let me along on this trip because Pierre promised to keep me out of trouble. The last time I went to visit Anna there was an incident with a stable boy, a very attractive stable boy, I might add, and father was not pleased. I was just having some fun, I wasn't planning on running off with him, I'm not foolish," Elaine finished with a roll of her eyes.

Kenna stared wide eyed at Elaine. The girl reminded her quite a bit of her when she was younger.

"Well, my father certainly wasn't pleased that I married the royal bastard. He had a business deal, arranged marriage for me but luckily I was able to evade it," Kenna replied.

"How did you even come to be married to the royal bastard anyway?" Elaine asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

Kenna took a deep breath. Well, this would at least provide an interesting way to pass the time at this less than thrilling dinner and she didn't feel the need to preserve her reputation to this girl who clearly wasn't too concerned about hers... She launched into a slightly toned down version of her time at French Court. From her affair with the King to her marriage to Bash.

"No way," Elaine replied when she had finished.

Kenna nodded, "Not that I advocate replicating any of my behavior, but everything worked out alright for me."

"Wow. Does the King have any more bastard sons he could toss me off to? I would totally sleep with him to get myself a husband like yours," Elaine joked.

Even though Kenna knew she was joking, she felt unease in her stomach. Had she made her time with the King sound so glamorous? It had certainly started out like something like a fairy tale but with the King in his present state, no one should be sharing his bed, especially not the young naive girl beside her.

"No, there are no other bastard sons. And there are much better ways to go about finding a husband," Kenna said quickly, "Who knows? Maybe your father will end up finding you a good man. The one my father tried to set me up with was young and handsome and quite nice, but I had already married Bash and he was engaged as well-"

"Wait what?"

"It's a long story..."

"Oh, do tell. You're the most interesting person at this party Kenna."

Kenna told Elaine about Lord Davenport, avoiding some of the details, like her kidnapping.

"Hmmm. Maybe my father will find me a good match," Elaine said after listening to Kenna.

Bash reached for her hand and turned her towards the nobleman he was speaking with. Bash introduced her and Kenna learned that the man had spent a few years in Scotland and she spent some time talking to him.

"Perhaps we'll have to take a trip to Scotland," Bash commented.

"After the children are a bit older I would love to take them there," Kenna replied. Talking to the man had brought back fond memories of her homeland and she would love to share it with her children when they were old enough to appreciate it.

* * *

Bash and Kenna were walking back to their chambers for the evening when they heard a commotion. Familiar, raised voices prompted them to pick up the pace.

When they rounded the corner to their room they saw Henry standing outside their room shouting at Emilie, "I am the King and this is my castle, you can't tell me which rooms I cannot enter!"

Bash could feel Kenna tense next to him and he strode forward to confront his father, "What's going on?"

"What's going on? I, the King of France, is being told what I can and cannot do by some nobody. If I want to see my grandchildren, I will," Henry shouted at Bash.

"Father, we told Emilie that no one was to enter the room until we had gotten back. She was following orders. If you wanted to see Andrew and Carolyn you should have waited until we had returned," Bash explained as calmly as possible. He had a feeling his father had chosen to come to the room when they weren't there on purpose. Kenna wasn't exactly keen on letting Henry near the children and neither was he. However, he was their grandfather... He put a hand on Kenna's arm to reassure her that he wouldn't let anything happen to their children.

"Come in father," he instructed, opening the door. He walked into the room and walked over to the bassinets where the children had already been put to bed by Emilie. Kenna hovered over the children with a nervous look on her face. Bash knew his father's behavior could be erratic but he hoped seeing the children might bring back a glimpse of the father who doted over him as a child. Henry reached a hand forward and Kenna flinched. He gently ran a thumb along each child's forehead and sighed.

"It seems like only yesterday that you were this small, Sebastian," Henry commented before turning around and walking towards the door.

Before exiting he turned and with a puzzled look on his face said, "You actually love each other."

"Stranger things have happened father," Bash replied before Henry exited the room.

When he had left, Kenna spoke up for the first time since they encountered Henry, "That was... odd."

"Yeah, he seemed confused, but not out if his mind," Bash replied, "I think seeing the children made him realize that our marriage isn't just a cruel joke. That he doesn't have complete control over us. And maybe good memories, like of when I was born, help to tether him to his sanity. He was certainly a lot calmer in here than he was in the hallway."

"I'm just glad he didn't hurt the children," Kenna said with a sigh.

Remembering that Emilie was still standing in the corner, he turned to her, "Thank you for all your help this evening Emilie. You may go back to your room now."

Emilie nodded and slipped out of the room.

After she left Bash pulled Kenna to himself and started loosening her corset strings, "I saw you talking to that young woman at the party, where was she from?"

"She's the visiting duke's younger sister. Reminded me a lot of myself when I was younger and foolish. She was a bit jealous of me I think," Kenna answered.

"Why?"

"Because I married the most handsome man in France," Kenna replied turning to face him with a smile. She put a hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch before lifting her up and carrying her over to their bed.

"And you have him all to yourself," Bash whispered into her ear.

The sound of Carolyn sneezing startled them and Bash added, "Well, I suppose you have to share me with the babies too."

Kenna laughed and he ducked his head back down to kiss her.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoy! I'm so sorry it took this long to update, I had a ton of work to do to finish up my school year but I'm basically done now so I should have some more time. Also, I want to ask you guys what you think of some ideas I had for this story so please leave a review and let me know. So far I've been mostly keeping the story centered around Kenna and Bash and have only included the minor characters when they've interacted with one of them. However, I'd really love to add some more dimension to some of the other character's stories (especially the ones I made up like Emilie, Elaine, the kitchen ladies, etc.) so while I would keep the story mostly focused on Bash and Kenna there would be more subplots. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
